The Death and Times of Keigo Asano
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: Keigo is killed and goes to the soul society.  There he has the adventure of 'lifetime.' You may Remember this story as 'The Death of Keigo Asano.'  I am reposting it per a reader request.  I hope you all enjoy it.  Rated M for Violence and Language, etc.
1. Good Bye Ichigo!

(You may remember this Story as The Death of Keigo Asano. I'm reposting it per a reader request.)

The Death and Times of Keigo Asano

Prologue: Good Bye Ichigo!

Keigo was not the most popular guy in school, nor the best student. He was not stupid, like many people thought. He often turned a blind eye to the truth, and besides he was so damn hyper he could not pay attention.

What had the guidance counselor told his parents? "Your son should be tested, I think he may have Attention-Deficit-Hyperactivity-Disorder. You know they have medications that can control it..." Bla-bla-bla, he had stopped listening. So had his parents obviously cause there was never a doctor's visit nor medication, _'Ha-ha-ha shows you-you mister know-it-all, wanna-be psychiatrist.'_

His niche had always been comic relief. That was the particular reason he had been kept after school that day, and that was why he was walking down a scary street, after dark, all alone...But...he was not alone. He sensed someone. He had always seemed to know when Ichigo was around. Ichigo was the pinnacle of coolness, Keigo wondered why the guy even bothered hanging out with him, '_**Comic relief remember**__.'_

Really how much time had Ichigo spent with him lately anyway he was more of an afterthought to Ichigo anymore. '_Just pity_,' Keigo was mentally beating himself up because he was so uncool and seemed to annoy everybody.

Then he was sure that was Ichigo he saw, on the roof of a building above him, fighting one of those monsters. He was dressed in those black clothes. Like Ikkaku and Yumichika, he knew them because he had let them stay at his house a while back, in exchange for not letting him be killed by one of those things. What was it, arrancar? Hell he didn't care he was watching Ichigo fight, "He's so cool, like a hero in a comic book. Hh-"

Suddenly he was jerked backward into the alley he had unintentionally stopped in front of, "Hey what have we got here?" The cold voice asked in a whisper.

"I-I don't have any money m-mister," Keigo was used to bullies taking his things so he did not like to carry possessions or money.

"Shut up you little bitch! I didn't say you could speak," The hand molested his butt. Keigo let out a whimper, "You know you almost look like a girl. I thought you was. I'm not that into boys, but you make me want to reconsider." he began stroking the teen's hair.

"**No**!" Keigo started to fight back.

Ichigo was too distracted by his own fight above to notice the struggle for life below, but he swore he heard a familiar voice scream 'no.' The hollow was not the strongest but it was very fast making it difficult to finish the thing off. He finally did, however, catch the thing off guard. He finished it and felt satisfied that there were no other hollows around right then. He jumped off the roof and started to walk away. He felt a familiar presence. It suddenly tripled in strength. Then he heard the worst sound he would ever hear.

"Hey. Ichi-Ichigo," Keigo sputtered through coughing fits. He sprayed blood as he talked.

"Kei-Keigo!" The orange haired soul-reaper ran to his injured friend, "No!"

"Hey," he coughed, "Ichi- you are so cool." another cough spraying blood droplets on the soul-reaper's face, "You're like a super hero." He smiled a gory smile.

"Keigo don't-don't talk," Ichigo examined the boy's limp body. He had several stab wounds. Most in his gut, at least one in his chest explaining the blood being coughed up.

"Shut-up Ichigo," Keigo chuckled.

"What!" Ichigo got angry almost forgetting the situation.

"Shut-up and listen," Keigo smiled up at his hero, "I have wondered if you _**were**_ a super hero, that's why I get left behind all the time. You know it really hurts to be left out." Keigo frowned he started to look like he was loosing his train of thought, "But I-I'm sorry I'm gonna leave you behind now buddy."

"No! _**Keigo**_, be quiet, I'm gonna get you some help!" Ichigo started to gather up his frail and dying friend.

"Ichigo," Keigo pressed on fighting the darkness, "I'm gonna miss you." Ichigo started running not caring if anybody saw his friend seemingly floating through the air, "Tell them," He coughed again his breathing was really ragged. The soul reaper was drenched in his blood, "Tell our friends that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was always so annoying and…melodramatic," He fished the word, he did not even know he knew, out of his oxygen starved mind.

"Keigo you can tell them that your self!" Ichigo thought if he acted angry things would turn out to be ok.

"Don't be stupid," Keigo smiled at his best friend, who was carrying him.

_**'Why does the hospital have to be so damn far away!'**_ Ichigo screamed inside his head.

"Lets meet up, in the afterlife, 'kay? Ichigo you are my best bud..." He trailed off and went still.

Ichigo stopped. His friends eyes, those loyal hazel eyes stared lifeless, Ichigo screamed crushing the lifeless shell to his chest. He didn't know what else to do so he continued to run. He left the body outside the hospital. He knew it would not be pleasant for whoever found him, but he could not carry the body that use to belong to his friend into a crowded hospital with security cameras all over the place.

Ichigo felt numb, but he had to get back to Urahara's shop and retrieve his own body. He walked slowly, not wanting to explain the copious amounts of blood covering his uninjured body. He dreaded telling his friends, that Keigo… He shoved the thought away with a quiet sob. He knew the boy went to the soul society with no problems. He was even smiling when he went. Keigo was usually smiling about something, or crying dramatically. Ichigo could not believe a chuckle passed his lips. He was upset with himself, but Keigo liked to make people laugh. He was full of life, the idea that he had no life anymore made no sense.

He found himself in front of the shop. He couldn't go in. He stood there staring into space. Not thinking not moving. Just standing there.

Finally the door cracked open. Rukia jumped through the door and angrily cracked him on the head before she noticed the blood, "What was that for?" the boy whispered in a dull voice.

"What do ya' mean? That was for making us wait!," Rukia berated him. Then she noticed. She gasped, "Oh Ichigo what happened? You are bleeding all over."

"That's not mine," He had tears in his eyes.

Rukia went pale, "Who's-who's is it?"

"Kei-Keigo's," She could barely hear him. He was sobbing quietly, "I was right there, and I couldn't save him." His shoulders shook with the force of his quiet sobs.

Rukia knew what he meant, she whispered a quiet, "No." She barely knew the boy, but she knew he was very important to Ichigo. Taking Ichigo gently by the hand, she lead him into the shop where everybody was waiting on them. They were staring at the scene. Rukia gently leading a crying, blood covered Ichigo. She had gone out angry, really angry. …But no one expected the scene that entered the shop.

"What's going on?" Renji asked sitting next to Urahara. Chad and Orihime were there too. Everybody was staring as if they expected something from Ichigo.

"I-I can't say it again, Please," He whispered harshly as he sunk to the floor. Ichigo looked like a frightened child first confronted with the boogie-man. He had tears streaming down his face.

"It's ok. I'll tell them Ichigo," She turned and tried to comfort the boy she patted his orange head. She turned to face the people that were now gaping at the two of them, "Keigo, he's-he's dead."

"No!" That one word crossed Chad's lips then he was silent.

Orihime whimpered, "Oh Ichigo."

Even Renji, who did not know the boy looked upset, because he realized that this Keigo was an important person to all of them. He could not say anything to help so he kept silent.

Urahara frowned deeply, "I am very sorry, Ichigo."

Ichigo chocked on the words. He sobbed quietly and fell on his side. He was useless to help his friend who was mugged by some random human. Keigo didn't even carry money Ichigo knew he had been robbed to many times, "How can I be such a useless friend? Keigo deserved better."

"D-don't say that Ichigo," Orihime came over. She was crying and trying to comfort at the same time.

"Of course I was a _**terrible**_ friend!" He angrily pounded the floor, "I pushed him practically out of my life, for what? His protection!" Ichigo gave a hard laugh, "Lot a damn good it did him. He said 'It hurts to be left out.' He said _**I**_ was his best buddy. I hate myself! I let him down!" He pounded the floor until his hand was bleeding, "He knew. He knew what I was. He could see spirits, probably because he was always hanging out, _**or at least trying to**_, with us! He _**knew**_ and I pushed him away anyway!" He gave himself up to despair and began sobbing loudly. He didn't care what the others thought. No one else could blame him for crying. So they left him to the comfort of his tears.

Chapter 1: Remembering Keigo.

Keigo's body was found placed on the walk outside the hospital. He did have I.D. on him that person that attacked him had not been interested in money.

There was a knock on the door at the Asano's door. Mizuho answered, there were two police officers standing at the door, "What has he done?"

"May we come in ma'am?" One of them asked.

"Uh, okay," She turned away and cupped her mouth with her hands, "Hey! Mom, Dad! There are two policemen here. I think Keigo must have been arrested!" The officers exchanged nervous glances and allowed themselves to be lead to the living room. Keigo's parents came in to the living area.

"Mr. And Mrs. Asano?" One of the men started, "I'm afraid we have terrible news."

"No," Mizuho looked between the two police officers suddenly realizing what they were about to tell them. She shook her head violently, tears forming in her eyes.

"I am sorry, your son was found dead tonight. Can you come to the hospital and Identify the body."

"No!" Mizuho screamed. Her parents looked pale. Outside the screams coming from the apartment could be heard down the block.

School was canceled the day of the memorial service. Everybody went to the service. Keigo had more friends then he knew. To bad he was not here to enjoy their company, or to cheer everybody up. He was good at making people laugh. There were a few sad smiles and even some laughed as people told stories to each other about Keigo. Ichigo would hear, "Remember when Keigo..." He'd move out of hearing only to be assaulted with, "Remember that time he jumped out the window..."

"Remember, remember, remember..." Ichigo hated it half of these people had never even talked to him. Now they all acted like they had been best friends with him. Ichigo had other things to worry about. Keigo's parents asked him to give the eulogy seeing as he was Keigo's closest friend, **'that's bullshit you know,' **he heard an evil voice laughing at him.

'_Shut the fuck up!' _He tried to silence his inner hollow. It only laughed.

'**He was pathetic. I don't know why you didn't just break his neck one of those times he tried to jump on you,'** The thing chuckled.

Ichigo's eyes widened in sorrow. How many times had he physically hurt his friend. He had lost count.

Things were finally starting to quiet down. A man Ichigo recognized as Keigo's grandfather stood up to speak. Ichigo had only met the man once, but he had seemed very kind, "Today we are here to remember my beloved grand son, Keigo Asano. He is-was very dear to me. As all my grandchildren are. He was a bright light in the world and I know the world is a dimmer place without him in it."

Ichigo's lip was trembling he didn't know if he could go up there and speak about a boy who he abused and neglected; and yet loved like a brother. His mind trailed off to one of the many times he had rescued the little brunette from a bully. His hazel eyes were wide with fear as the bully began working him over. He was punched his stomach until he actually threw up. Ichigo, knew the kid was pathetic, but he saw pleading in the kid's eyes, "Help!" He had asked for help a lot after that. Ichigo did not mind. The kid was annoying, but he needed Ichigo. Being needed by someone felt good, no it felt great.

'**So what, was the Asano boy just an ego boost for you?,** The monster inside asked a legitimate question.

'_No I needed him too. He helped me keep my humanity,'_ Ichigo was finally thinking straight and he wanted to honor Keigo's memory with dignity.

Then he heard his name..."Ichigo Kurosaki, has been asked to say a few words on behalf of the family."

He got up, his lip still trembling. Tears brimming. He approached the podium. His hands were shaking so badly that he had to grip the podium just to stop them. He started

"...Keigo Asano was many things, but most important," He inhaled, "He was lively. He-he never seemed to be able to sit still. I know many people found that annoying. I loved it about him though. He was never boring-" Ichigo had to stifle a sod. His tears flowing freely. Nobody from school had seen the tall orange haired boy cry, ever. It didn't look right, yet there he was practically bawling.

Ichigo regained his composure and continued, "He was a vital part of many of our lives. He was affectionate to a fault and simple. He made me laugh and many of you know how hard that was to accomplish."

He saw Tatski, teary-eyed, nodding an encouraging smile at him. Orihime, Chad and Rukia too were smiling through tears, "Keigo was a great friend. He'd often claim to hate a person for some petty reason, but then he'd soon be smiling and friendly like whatever had been bothering him had never happened." Uyru was looking stoic. Ichigo almost smiled at how much Uyru has annoyed Keigo. He acted like the guy was stealing his best friend.

"Keigo was loyal to a fault, He-he deserved better, he gave better, then he got..." At this point he couldn't say anymore he had lost control. He slumped down and shuffled away from the front. He had to leave. He stopped before He left. He took, Keiko's mother's hands and said, "I'm so very, very sorry." He managed to get far enough away before he left his body so he could scream at the top of his lungs and cry like he had been wanting to.

Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Tatski turned in the direction of the screams. Nobody else, spiritually aware or not, moved.

To be continued...


	2. Awakened in a Strange Land

The Death and Times of Keigo Asano

Chapter 2: Awakened in a Strange Land

Keigo Asano was not the most popular guy, people had always thought of him as stupid, weak and spineless. Yet here he was defending some little kid he didn't know from some weird monster, _'A hollow?'_ He didn't know how he knew that word. The child was dirty and beaten up. Keigo himself didn't have a weapon he wasn't sure why he jumped in when the monster attacked...

...A few weeks earlier the boy woke up on an dirt covered road. He didn't know why he was lying in the road, or even how he had gotten there. All he remembered was some big guy kicking him in the gut and telling him to move out of the way. Some how he felt that this was natural, so he begged an apology and moved as quickly as he could.

He thought on it for a bit and realized he didn't really remember anything before being rudely awakened by the foot of some fat bully.

"Keigo Asano?" he did remember that one scrap of information. He decided that was his name. One other thing, not really a memory, a feeling he that he had made a promise to somebody. He couldn't remember who he promised or what he promised it drove him nuts. He thought things were weird it couldn't put his finger on it. He was wearing a short Kimono. It made him feel self-conscious. It was shabby and dirty, _'I feel like I robbed a hobo, or I am a hobo.'_

He walked around for days wondering why he was there. He noticed not long after he woke up that he was hungry. He had the idea that stealing wasn't one of his many talents, but working he knew he was capable of that. Even if he dreaded the idea of actually doing work. Starving to death was certainly not an option he liked to consider.

He was surprised to find many people didn't seem to eat in this place, _'I mean they don't eat ever!'_

Finding a place that was willing to pay him for work was not much easier. People mostly just sat and did nothing. Finally his searching brought him to a place where he actually smelled food. He was surprised he had started to think he must be crazy.

A kind looking woman offered him some bread, "Only if you have need of any work, I'm not going to take charity," He smiled. _'What are you crazy you idiot? You are starving don't turn down free food,'_ He was screaming at himself internally. The woman's smile faltered for a bit. _'See you ass now you scared her she wont share any of her food!'_

He was wrong, the woman looked kindly on him, "First you eat then we will talk about work. Agreed?" he nodded thankfully and took the food, "What's your name? Do you know it?"

'_What a weird question to ask of course I know my name,'_ part of him said as he greedily scarfed down the bread, another part said, _'Not so weird considering you don't remember anything else about yourself.'_ His head hurt he felt sure thinking this much must be out of character for him.

He gulped his food and blushed, "I'm sorry, My name is Keigo Asano ma'am."

"Nice to meet you Keigo Asano," The old woman smiled, "My name is Miriam, but everybody calls me Granny Mim." Keigo blushed it was a sweet name and he liked the old lady she seemed very kind in the contrast to many of the people Keigo had met. He was starting to think there were no nice people in this place.

She broke in to his thoughts again, "About the work...I do think I could use help around here. I'm a bread maker by trade."

She saw the boy's look of surprise, she chuckled, "I know it is a strange profession. It is strange to have a profession. Most souls occupy their time with doing nothing. Most souls don't need to eat to survive here," as she was explaining she saw the boy's face become confused. She saw fear as she knew he realized what she was saying.

"Souls, don't you mean people. You mean living souls right?" He knew the answer.

"I'm sorry son, no. We have passed on this is what comes after you die in the living world. It can be a hard second life. I decided to make the best of my second life instead of wasting it bickering and fighting," the woman patted his hand gently, "Like so many others have chosen to do."

Her smile faltered. Keigo decided to break in, "So if most souls don't eat, then Who do you make the bread for? And why have I been so hungry since I got here?"

"You are pretty bright, You and I are not normal souls. We have to eat. And I make bread for the soul-society." Her face darkened a bit at their mention.

"Soul-society?" His curiosity was peeked.

"The seireitei, is that way," She Pointed to the east where the sky was already in twilight, "It would be good to avoid it if you can help it. I make bread for the soul-reapers. I have little choice in the matter. They pay me and provide the ingredients so I can make the bread and a few other baked goods for them," They send someone to get bread once a week and they bring my payment and the ingredients I need about once a month.

"Granny Mim? Why don't you like the soul-reapers?" She liked that he had taken to calling her granny so quickly, but she sighed, _'After all he is a young man and the fighting and excitement would be a draw for him.'_

"They are dangerous souls. They are supposed to protect the Soul-society and us. They do not always do the latter." That was all she planned on saying. Fortunately, Keigo was being unusually perceptive lately.

He simply said, "Oh. Um so Granny Mim what kind of work do you want me to do?" He smiled. He felt working would not be half so bad. His new boss seemed really kind.

"No, we won't discuss work anymore today. You look like you have been walking for days. You need to go take a bath and get some sleep. Work can start in the morning." He _had_ been walking for days. He thanked her with his loyal greenish brown eyes. She blushed, because those eyes were so beautiful. She showed him into the house and where he could find water to wash with. Then she left him to clean up. She gave him a spare futon and he found a comfortably warm spot close to her kitchen. He fell asleep as soon as he laid down.

In the morning He woke up and as promised she had work waiting for him. It was hard he had to scrub the floors, chop firewood for the oven and wash pots and pans, but for his lunch he had more of her delicious bread, and even some hot soup. It tasted better then anything he remembered, since he didn't remember eating anything before the previous day you could say it was not much of a complement. But it was the comment that hung in his headd. He settled by telling her it was the best meal he had ever eaten.

Keigo was too busy for his hyper nature to get the better of him. She kept him busy. He slept well every night. He was even getting stronger. Chopping firewood then carrying it in every morning and afternoon would do that for a guy. He wondered how the old lady had got by without him. He supposed she was spry enough to scrub floors pots and pans, but chopping fire wood. Maybe some of the other villagers helped her out. He was not sure. Some of them did seem nice enough, but most of them were regular souls who didn't need to work for food. He shrugged it off and dropped the thought, _'It doesn't matter anymore, Granny has me now._' He smiled at the thought that someone needed him, _'You know it feels nice to be needed.'_

He was working for her for a little over a month. She gave him breaks and he had days off. He would just chop extra fire wood the previous night and make sure there was plenty of it stacked by the big oven.

It was on his day off that he heard screams for help. He didn't know why he answered the calls. Something in him made him do it. Now he was trying to hold off this demonic looking monster wishing he had the hatchet so he could at least smash the things ugly mask. He didn't know why instinct told him that was it's weakness.

"Hey Yumichika, I'm pretty bored I think I'm gonna go look for a fight. You wanna come?" Ikkaku asked almost not seeming to care if his friend went, but he'd like to have a witness and also someone willing to haul his carcass back if he was to tired to do it himself.

"Well I was just planning on sitting here watching the grass grow, but if you insist," He got up, "If we find a really good looking opponent can I have them?" Ikkaku never knew which direction his metro sexual friend swung, he seemed to like both men and women as long as they were, as he put it, beautiful. Ikkaku shrugged. He didn't care what his opponent looked like as long as they were strong.'

That was why they left the seireitei, but once they found the scene playing out below them they forgot about their mission to find some fun.

"Hey, Ikkaku. Check that out. That soul down there. He is fighting a hollow," he had an evil smirk. "Let's watch."

"Why not just jump in and save the guy," Some times Yumichika had a sadistic streak that Ikkaku could appreciate, but looking at the scene the, guy was really just a kid and there was a small child fleeing the scene. The guy looked really familiar too. That was odd. He didn't associate outside of the soul society except for the occasional 'ass kicking' excursions. He and Yumichika took.

Getting closer he saw the kid with light brown hair and green eyes. The boy was pinned the monster trying to nip his head off, but the boy was holding it off, bare handed no less. The kid was trying to land a punch and at the same time hold the thing off. There was fear in his eyes, but there was anger there too.

"Hey, He reminds me of someone," Yumichika spoke up, "Those eyes. I remember that shade of green. The face isn't that bad to look at either."

"Hey you aren't going to gay on that poor kid are you."

"What would you care it's not like you are jumping in to help him."

"Give him a minute. I think he's going to..." he trailed off. The kid actually managed to land a punch square in the middle of the things mask. It started to crack, but Keigo also lost his leverage; holding the beast at bay was no longer possible. That was when Ikkaku decided to step in. He slashed the hollow once through the mask. It really was a weak hollow, but that a mere untrained soul put a crack in the thing's mask bare handed Ikkaku had to hand it to the kid.

Now both Ikkaku and Yumichika were looking at the kid. It couldn't be, but here he was.

The boy lost his patience, "What are _**you two **_looking at? You never seen a guy almost get eaten by a monster before?" Ikkaku wasn't sure now. Asano didn't have much of a spine to speak of and this guy saw panting fear still in his eyes. Practically on his back. Yet he was yelling at two soul-reapers.

Ikkaku thought he'd try it anyway, "Hey, Asano. What are you doing here?" He saw the shocked expression. The boy pointing an accusing finger at Ikkaku. "How do you know my name?"

Yumichika looked at Ikkaku, then he studied the boy's face, Ikkaku smirked as Keigo started to throw one of his signature hiss fits, "What arrrre you starrrrrring attttttt!" He hopped up like he had not almost been eaten and stommped the ground, "You two give me the creeps. Get lost you perverts!"

Ikkaku laughed, Yumichika rolled his eyes, "They realized he could not possibly remember them now that he was dead, but it was still kind of irritating."

"What are you laughing at cue-ball!" Keigo stuck out his tongue. Yumichika thought the gesture was kind of cute.

Ikkaku didn't however he lifted the boy off the ground by his kimono, "What did you call me."

"What? Did I hit a nerve," The boy smiled in satisfaction, oblivious to how close he was to losing his head.

Yumichika was ready to intervene when Ikkaku started laughing hysterically, "I didn't know they handed out balls when you die, or did you grow 'em yourself.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" The soul-reapers supposed that was suppose to sound threatening, but the boy was pouting. Yumichika also found this incredibly cute, though he hated to admit it.

They took him back to Granny Mim, she curtly thanked the two for rescuing Keigo. She was really cold, but offered them some bread and soup. They declined, but Keigo insisted warmly, "After all you guys did just save me." He smiled so warmly, when only ten minutes earlier he was screaming at them.

"That Kid's a piece of work, but you have got to admit he's got guts," Ikkaku smiled, "He should go to the academy."

"Wasn't he friends with Ichigo Kurosaki?" Yumichika unusually thoughtful, "You think he should know the boy is here."

"Well the kid said he has been here for over a month, so I bet the guy knows he's dead."

"That's not what I meant. Maybe the substitute soul reaper would like to know his friend is safe," Ikkaku looked at his long time friend in disbelief.

"What's gotten into you, you going soft?"

"No- no! I'm not! I just feel sorry for the kid, that's all!" Yumichika protested.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ikkaku smirked poking fun at his friend.

"I'm bored with this conversation," The effeminate man left in a huff.

"Yeah, well it might be nice for the kid to know his friend is ok, even if his friend has no memory of him."


	3. Tell Him We Found Him!

Chapter 3: Tell Him We Found Him

After Yumichika got over the insinuation that he had a crush on the young boy, The two soul-reapers decided that; one, they would try to convince Keigo to join the academy and become a soul reaper; and two, the next time either of them had a mission to the living world they would tell Ichigo Kurosaki that they had found his friend. Neither of them was sure why they were doing this for the boy, except that he was entertaining, and maybe they owed him for letting them stay in his apartment last time they had been in Karakura Town.

Not long after that Yumichika said, "Well I guess we could go talk to the boy today, I don't have anything better to do."

"I can't today I promised to got to the academy to observe sword training this week," Ikkaku did not sound convincing.

"Are you trying to make me go by myself?" Yumichika frowned.

"Nobody said you have to do it today. We can go next week," Ikkaku said in an even voice not giving away the internal laughter. For some weird reason his old friend had taken a shine to that boy. The boy was not like _that_. He remembered that little pervert going after Rangiku's chest like a dog after a rabbit. He hoped his friend wouldn't do anything stupid.

He had actually never known him to be more then superficially interested in someone. Well besides the unusual friendship he and Yumichika shared. He sure as hell had never seen the man blush since he had known him.

Yumichika made a dissatisfied grunt, he wanted to go, just not alone. This bothered him, because he had not cared about the kid when he was alive, he really never remembered caring much about anybody but himself before. The boy was not what you might call beautiful, but that was not what was interesting about him anyway. _'Maybe it was the contrast between the two,'_ he meant Ikkaku and Keigo.

They were so different and it was refreshing to be around someone less serous then old stick up the ass Ikkaku. He finally decided it was just too boring there and left, saying, "Have fun with all those smelly sweaty rookies. I guess I'll go check in on Asano." Ikkaku smiled a little to wide. If Yumichika saw he chose to ignore the implication in the smile.

"I'm finished chopping wood, Granny!" Keigo came in carrying a big stack of logs. He set them down in the firewood box next to the oven, "I'll go get the rest, 'kay?"

She smiled and nodded, "You work so hard Keigo. Why not take a break. Let's have some tea and I made cookies too." He ran and got the wood then when he had placed it with the rest. He came over in a most comical fashion. He looked like a melodramatic jester in a royal court.

"Grannnnnny, You made cookies!" He jumped up and down making her smile. He loved doing that do her. He kissed her cheek. She just brightened up and chuckled at him.

"Calm down and sit with me," She laughed, "Keigo I don't think I had ever laughed so much since I came to the soul-society." The boy blushed. He loved the old lady, she was family now.

"Granny Mim, you know I love you," He bit into one of her cookies. That was a rare treat. She didn't often have sugar or vanilla to spare, but she would request special ingredients occasionally. If it was for her own personal use the cost came out of her monthly pay, but Keigo was worth the cost. He was a blessing to her.

She hated to think about the day those two soul-reapers bringing him home. She feared they sensed the potential in him to become a killer like so many souls had. She tried turned from the thought, but she knew they would be back. She felt the boy's power to. Sometimes it was painfully strong, when he was sleeping. When he was awake he was so sweet and kind to her she could not believe that power came from him.

Yumichika chose this moment to intrude, "I am sorry to bother you ma'am. I was wondering if I could speak to Asano?" The woman nodded coldly. To Keigo it felt like the temperature had dropped twenty degrees in the normally hot humid kitchen. He got up uncomfortably and went to see the man that he met the other day, who said he knew Keigo before he had died.

"What do you want with me," The kid was unusually shy, "You know Granny Mim doesn't like you guys." He slapped a hand across his mouth. Fearing the wrath he may have brought down on himself, or worse his Granny.

Yumichika sniffed at this, "Yeah a lot of these souls mistrust us. We don't mean any harm to the old lady, or to you."

He allowed his hand to fall to his side.

"It is just you should be going to the soul-reaper academy," Yumichika tried to keep a straight face. One minute this kid was bold, the next he was spastic then sweet and loving and shy.

"I-I can't leave Granny, she needs me. Who's gonna chop fire wood for her? She'll have to scrub the floors and wash the pots by herself. I mean I hate the work, but she is my family now!" He was too serous to look natural at the moment, "Anyway, I'm not strong. You guys have me all wrong I'm a coward, I'm useless, except for doing chores. I'm not cool in anyway," _'Where did that come from,' _Keigo thought to himself.

Yumichika frowned at him, _'This is getting annoying.'_

"Hey I- uh," Keigo was at a loss for words for once in his, um well life.

"Hey kid, you have potential. I don't understand why you would waste it chopping firewood, or helping a silly old woman." Yumichika was about to go on when he felt Keigo's hand connect with his face.

"She's not just some old woman, JERK!" Keigo frowned, "She is my family!" He was angry at Yumichika's comment about Granny Mim. Yumichika was stunned this was a different boy. This Keigo looked righteous in his anger, and formidable. He was, there was no other way to put it, breath taking in that moment. He had spiritual pressure rolling off of him in visible waves. Yumichika still could not believe that the boy had actually dared strike him in the face. After the shock wore off he realized he was feeling the weight of Keigo's locked up power.

Before either of them could continue to speak, or hit. There was a crash from just inside the kitchen. Keigo forgot about the older man and ran to help his granny. She was laying in the floor her teacup broken with hot tea spreading out and soaking into the wooden floor.

"Granny! What's wrong?" She was not knocked unconscious, but still really weak.

"I'm sorry I just felt a little dizzy. Your power is just a little too much for me sometimes," She smiled up at him.

"Keigo, you should go to the academy. So you can learn to control your spiritual pressure." Yumichika interrupted.

Keigo helped his granny up and cleaned up the mess. He glared accusingly at Yumichika as he walked through the door, "I think you should go…soul-reaper," Keigo spat out the words. Yumi left grateful to be away from that awkward situation.

By the time he got back to his division Ikkaku was waiting for him. Without looking at his friend Ikkaku asked, "How'd it go?"

"How do you think?" Yumi snarled.

Ikkaku looked up to see Yumichika with a swollen black eye, "That well, huh? Who hit you?"

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Who hit you? The kid or the old lady," Ikkaku was not smiling, but his eyes were.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Yumi fumed

"Did you hit him back?" Ikkaku was starting to get interested.

"No," Yumi was about to leave.

"Hey, wait. I know you. I'm surprised you didn't kill the guy." Ikkaku now smiling broadly.

"I guess I insulted the old lady. He got mad. He hit me," Yumi shrugged like it was a natural thing that he be given a black eye by a scrawny little kid.

"That little guy, gave you a black eye," Ikkaku stated again.

"Yes, can we drop it, please," Yumi turned to leave.

"Wait, why?" Ikkaku asked finally not smiling at all.

"Why what?" Yumi did not look back.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Ikkaku asked again.

"Well, I think I hurt the boy's feelings," Yumi sounded embarrassed by the fact that he actually cared about someone's feelings besides his own.

"Oh," Ikkaku nodded.

"Anyway he needs to go to the academy. When I made him angry his power spiked. We were outside away from her house, but the pressure caused the old woman to faint." Yumi explained.

"Yeah, that Keigo is full of surprises, Let's let him cool down before we try to talk to him again." Ikkaku said, then added, "Next time don't insult the old lady."

"I don't understand it, I could have insulted him all day and he would never have gotten that angry. He'd have acted angry, but then I think he'd have forgotten in five minutes," Yumi sighed heavily, "I guess I hit the right button, didn't I." Yumi looked almost sheepish.

"Just wait, that kid doesn't seem to know how to hold a grudge," Ikkaku slapped his friend on the shoulder encouragingly.

They waited a month. And surprisingly the were greeted coldly by both the old woman and the boy. They came back again after two months then three. Only once a month, but the kid was still angry at Yumichika. If Ikkaku went by himself it was not so bad, but Keigo associated him with the, 'eye brow guy,' as he referred to Yumichika. Ikkaku thought it was hilarious, but Yumi did not.

Finally it had been almost a year. They were still waiting for a chance to go to the living world. They still made their once monthly visits. Keigo was still angry, but something was wrong. The old lady was not looking so well.

"Yumi, the kid is killing her, ain't he?"

"Yes, I think you are right."

"This scenario sounds familiar, don't it?"

"Sort of, as in, our boy genius Captain of the Tenth Division, familiar?"

"Yeah, sort of like that," Ikkaku smiled coldly, "That damn kid won't leave her, he doesn't realize he is going to snuff her out with the force of his power."

"Well what can be done, he is turning out to be very stubborn," Yumichika said, "To bad he was kind of cute." Yumi blushed realizing he said that last part out loud.

Suddenly a messenger called to the two of them, "Captain Zaraki needs to see you two." They went.

Zaraki was lounging on the floor of his office his eyes were closed if you didn't know him better you might suspect he were sleeping. Yumichika and Ikkaku knew better.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, you two are going to the living world. You are taking a couple of the new recruits with you. I guess there have been some strange things goin' on back in the living world. Looks like Karakura Town is heatin' up again." Kenpachi grinned manically.

The two recruits were waiting, both on their knees, "Thank you for this opportunity, Captain Zaraki, Third seat Madarame, and Fifth seat Ayasegawa."


	4. To Tell You the Truth

Chapter 4: To Tell You The Truth

Life went on in Karakura Town (as it tends to do). Ichigo stayed depressed, but it was not completely out of character. All his friends tried to snap him out of his stubborn insistence that it was his fault that his friend was dead. It was months before anyone saw him even come close to a smile. It was only days how ever before he went back to fighting monsters, and bullies.

One good thing came out of his loss. He grew closer to his sisters and even confided in his sister Karin. She had known he was a soul reaper for a very long time, but he refused to discuss it with her—for her protection. He remedied that mistake soon after things started to go back to normal and the pain was not so harsh.

Both his sitters had grown up. They were both very pretty. Ichigo knew this. Yuzu went out on dates. Ichigo hated it, but the sweet sibling stood up to her brother. She actually slapped him after she found out Ichigo was harassing her would-be boyfriend. The boy who stayed at Urahara's shop. Ichigo guessed the boy was alright and Yuzu was really happy with him so he grew to accept it.

Karin did not seem to have an interest in dating. She seemed to be waiting for someone. Ichigo sometimes saw her walk to a certain spot where the view of the sky was incredible, at least that was the reason she gave her brother for going there, "I like to look at the sky, it is really beautiful there." She had looked a little sad when she said that, but the sadness was lost on naive Ichigo.

Karin's lack of interest did not mean there were not boys interested in her. Quite the contrary. The little tom boy had grown into a very pretty, not girly, but pretty girl. Boys to old for her would make passes at her. Ichigo would hear about it. Then he'd go break somebody's nose. She'd get mad and insist she could take care of herself.

Karin still played soccer with her friends. The boys were getting better, but she was often home late. One such night Ichigo decided to go meet her, only to find her being harassed by some older guy. The guy was at least Ichigo's age, if not older. He hadn't made it to the field before he saw her tell the lecherous punk off. Then kicked his worthless butt. He was very proud of his sister. She could take care of herself.

Ichigo confided his guilt in his sister after he saw how strong she was, he told her everything. He was surprised that she cried. She never cried. She was crying for Keigo, but mostly she cried for her hurt brother. He started to cry too, then they laughed at each other. Then Karin confessed that she had been fighting hollows for a long time. Ichigo stopped laughing. She pointed out that he had no right to act all self righteous because he was going off and fighting hollows all the time. They forgave each other and became very inseparable.

The one year anniversary of Keigo's death was slowly approaching. His birthday had just passed not two months before, Ichigo had gotten really bad around that time, then Karin and Rukia had to drag him out of bed. They dumped him into the shower, clothes on of course. Rukia turned on the cold water. Karin helped her hold him down. They talked sense into the screaming teen. After that he was better. Karin thought Rukia was a very good girlfriend to her brother.

Keigo's anniversary was spent very quietly. He had already been forgotten by all but a very small group of people. They, his friends, visited his grave. Not all had something to say to their silent friend, but all had tears in their eyes. "This place has gotten really boring without you Keigo," Tatski said tearing up. Ichigo was stoic and silent.

The next day he was so glad it was Saturday. He laid in his bed staring at his wall. He was happy to wallow in his misery. Then suddenly.

...Tap-tap-tap... On his window. He rolled over to see Two Men seemingly floating staring in at him.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika? What the hell?" He sat up and gaped at the two soul-reapers.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten us," Yumichika said in a sultry mocking way.

"What are you doing here?" The orange haired boy forced a smile.

"Oh, we are on a training mission with a couple of newbies. We thought it might be nice to get caught up on things going on in the living world. Want to come with us on a patrol," Ikkaku asked. The two men dropped out of sight.

"Ok, I'll bite you two," The boy said to himself.

"Where you going Ichi-?" Kon jumped up on the boy's bed.

"Out," The boy said.

"Can I come?" Kon asked pleadingly, "Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee!"

"No," Ichigo said distractedly and he touched himself with his soul-reaper badge. He Jumped out his window and joined the four in the back yard, "Who are those two?"

"Just ignore the rookies they are here strictly to observe." Yumichika seemed bothered by just having to mention them.

Suddenly the a dark head popped out the window. She looked expectantly at the five of them, She looked disappointed for a second, they were lacking a certain short tempered, short, white haired captain. She then shouted, "Hey you! Soul-reapers!" They all looked up at her. She scowled down at them.

"Who's the girl?" Ikkaku looked a little to interested for Ichigo's comfort.

"You can just forget about it Ikkaku!" Ichigo growled.

"Who can blame him for noticing her, She is beautiful," Yumi teased, "The thing I'm wondering about is how she noticed us."

Ikkaku still enjoying the view. The girl was hanging halfway out the window unintentionally showing too much cleavage. Ichigo jerked the man back to earth, figuratively since he was already on the ground, "That is my little sister, Karin. Now move your eyes off her chest and back to me."

"Hey! Morons! I was talking to you!" again she captured their attention, especially Ikkaku's, "You four! She pointed threateningly at them, "If anything happens to my brother, I will personally kick each and every one of your asses." She looked more scary then beautiful that moment. Yumichika shuttered.

'_I think I'm in love,'_ Ikkaku thought drooling.

The two recruits looked terrified. She was emitting her own personal spiritual pressure. It gave a soft purple glow that complemented her dark eyes and pale complexion. It was too late for Ikkaku, he was hers. Ichigo saw the drooling idiot and brought his elbow down hard on the man's shoulder, "She's to young for you. Pervert!" Yumi dragged his friend off, Ichigo followed the lot of them.

Minutes passed they were walking not really looking for anything. Ichigo finally broke the silence, "So why'd you two drag me out here? Doesn't seem like you need me for this mission."

"We don't, we just wanted to talk to you." Ikkaku finally recovered from cupid's assault on his senses.

"We ran into an old friend of yours almost a year ago. We have been waiting for a chance to come tell you," Yumichika looked almost excited.

"Wha-?" Ichigo asked, "Who?"

"Well he has brown hair, hazel eyes, he's Hyper as hell, and-" Yumi was interrupted.

"And he gave Yumi here a black eye not long after we found him." Ikkaku laughed at him.

"You shut up! That was a lucky shot I was distracted." Yumichika glared angrily.

The realization was slowly sinking in. He scratched his head, his blank expression was replaced by a mixture of sadness and hope, "You found Keigo?"

"Yeah, we did. He's pretty strong too." Ikkaku smiled proudly, "He jumped in between a little kid and a hollow and fought it unarmed. He even punched it and cracked it's mask."

"I-is he ok?" Ichigo looked concerned.

"Yeah. He was sort of adopted by a little old lady that bakes bread for the seireitei, but she hates us." Ikkaku went on.

"The only problem is now he hates us too, and his spiritual is to much for the old lady, he dosen't know it but he's killing her. We've been trying to get him to go to the soul-reaper academy. He'd do well there."

"Are you sure you two are talking about Keigo Asano?"

"Yes!" Both said starting to get aggravated.

"Keigo?" Ichigo smiled.

They finally just told him the whole story.

"Keigo doing hard physical labor and enjoying it. No that's not right." Ichigo laughed, "Well there are no comic books or video games in the soul society. There are still girls though. He's not chasing any pretty women." They shrugged.

"Well there are not them many people in the village he settled in," Ikkaku explained.

"Well, knowing Keigo he'd have to do something or go crazy...but you say he is strong now? He was not very strong physically or spiritually, but right before he died his power grew. It tripled."

"You were there when he died? What happened to the kid?" Ikkaku lacking any tact was smacked in the back of the head by Yumi.

"He was murdered," Ichigo left it at that.

"I'm sorry," Ikkaku now feeling self-conscious, and ashamed of himself.

"It's OK, I just don't want to talk about that." Ichigo admitted, "But Thank you for telling me about him. Thank you for looking in on him. You to can get him to go, you know. You just need to level with him. Don't be subtle just tell him that he is hurting that granny of his and going to the academy will help him control his power. It would not hurt to mention that there will be pretty girls there either." Ichigo grinned at the thought of his friend chasing girls in the afterlife.

"Will do, Ichigo," Ikkaku smiled.

"I owe you guys," he smiled.

"By the way Ichigo, your sister," Ikkaku started slowly, "She seeing anyone?"

A vein throbbed in the protective older brother's forehead. Ikkaku looked sheepishly at the boy before he was pummeled to the ground, "Stay away from her you pedophile!"

"Hey I ain't interested in kids or anything."

"She's a kid!"

"How old is she?"

"She is fourteen! That's a kid!"

"OK, break it up you too," Yumichika pulled them apart, smiling, "Relax Ichigo, Ikkaku's only kidding."

"Well actually..." Ikkaku looked like he was thinking something dirty. Ichigo drew his sword, "I was just kidding, I promise!" Possibly fearing the sister's reaction to them fighting more the to the brother's sword.

"Seriously you two are scaring the children!" The two rookies were cowering behind Yumi. Yumichika sighed in frustration. He whacked each on the head with his own sword. Only hard enough to gain their attention, "Now kiddies, we still have mission to complete."

"What is your mission?" Ichigo knew they would not send inexperienced soul-reapers on a really dangerous mission.

"Well we are really here to check things out, there has been concentrated hollow activity here. The Head Captain wants us to make sure that crap with the arrancars isn't starting up again." Ikkaku explained happy to have the whole ugly thing with Ichigo's sister, _'Not that she's ugly. She's HOT, she's bad ass. She's too young, maybe, but she is quite a woman.' He collected his thoughts before he started drooling again._

_The five of them paroled the city, nothing interesting happened. They did run into a weak hollow, the experienced soul reapers let the new blood have a chance to fight. The young men did pretty well. They had to report back to the soul-society at sunset. When Ichigo got home he made his sister promise to stay away from the bald soul-reaper. She cackled and fell to her knees in fits of laughter. Ichigo got really embarrassed, and stormed out of his sister's room. But he cheered up a great deal. He hoped to see the other soul reapers soon to hear about Keigo again._

_That night he took Rukia out for dinner. She was so surprised to see his spirits lifted. Then he told her about seeing the two squad 11 officers._

"_Hey, next time I have to go back, maybe I'll go look in on him too," She smiled._

_Ichigo colored thinking about her being alone with the horny teen, "If you go, go with Ikkaku or Yumichika, you know how perverted Keigo can be." He kind of smiled talking about his friend as if he were still among the living._

_She giggled, "Hey! I can take care of myself you big oaf...buuuut, maybe you're right about not going alone." She smirked._

_That night Ikkaku and Yumi decided to go back to see Keigo one last time. They knew that if Ichigo's suggestions did not work then The boy was never going to listen to them._


	5. Kill 'Em With Kindness

Chapter 6: Kill 'Em With Kindness

It had been only a couple days since their chat with Ichigo, they put their plan into action.

Ikkaku went to squad four. He needed to borrow a certain healer. He spotted the timid young man, "Hey you!"

The boy shrunk against the wall shaking his head. His pale eyes got wider, _'No, that's the third seat of squad eleven, what could he possible want.'_

"Boy, I need your assistance with something," Ikkaku basically had him pinned against the wall, "Hey I remember you!" The man smiled reassuringly.

"Y-you do?" The boy looked like he was about to faint.

"Hanataro Yamada, right," Ikkaku looked down at him.

"Y-yes, Third seat Madarame," Hanataro gulped.

"Relax Yamada. I ain't gonna hurt ya," Ikkaku said impatiently, but rested his hand on the healer's shoulder. Hanataro flinched at the touch and tried to make his excuses, something about his Taicho needing him. Ikkaku pressed more firmly continuing to force a pleasant smile and hide his annoyance. The boy relaxed a little. Ikkaku did not know weather the kid had calmed down, or simply given in. He really didn't care at the moment. The man explained the situation to the healer, and summed it up by asking for the boy's assistance.

The boy nodded thoughtfully, "This is a friend of Ichigo's," Hanataro forgot his fears and smiled brightly,

"I will help you in this." For the first time looked up into the larger man's eyes. Ikkaku was taken aback, this kid really looked like a kid. His face had innocent warmth. His eyes were soft and caring, but there was also evidence of many old and faded bruises on his face and neck, _'Why had I not noticed it before. Perhaps that is why he lets his hair hang in his face. Why should I care…'_ He cut his thoughts short noticing an almost invisible scar tracing its way down his face from his forehead to his lower jaw and appearing to actually curve under, _'What the hell! It looks like someone had tried to cut the kid's face off!'_That wound was definitely from a zanpaktou.

"Who gave you that scar and those bruises. I'm willing to bet they are newer then they look to. You can heal yourself, can't you?" Ikkaku felt a well of disgust and anger rise in his gut. He remembered this boy, he was weak and certainly not cut out to fight, but he was brave though and even stood up to Byakuya Kuichki. Someone, probably from Ikkaku's own squad no less, has been beating and cutting this boy for their own amusement. The boy looked caught like a small animal, only a small gasp escaped his pale lips.

"Answer me damn it!"

"Uh-uh, I don't know their names," He was shaking in fear.

'_Their so more then one has ganged up in a helpless healer. Gods! Wvery solider who has fallen in battle only to be healed owes their lives to these little healers.'_ He had always been aware of these happenings, but it never was made real until this timid little kid shoved reality into his sights.

"It doesn't matter! What squad where they in?" He was intentionally directing an angry glare on the frightened medic.

"Squad eleven," The boy raised up a bruised and scared arm up as if to say, please don't hit me I didn't mean it!

Ikkaku gave the boy a little space, he placed his hand on the kid's head, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled weakly. He was a ruthless warrior, but he did not agree with attacking the weak and defenseless. Attacking this healer was akin to abusing a child in his eyes._ 'I must be getting soft in my old age.'_

He took a calming breath and continued to interrogate the boy in a more friendly manner, "Hey, Yamada? When was the last time this happened?"

Hanataro blushed, "Yesterday after lunch time.

"What about that scar, what were they trying to do?"

"I-I don't know? They were drunk and I think they thought it would be funny to peel ma-my face off. One of them said they wanted to turn my face upside down then make me heal it that way. I broke away from them when I heard that and ran as fast as I could," Hanataro looked ill.

"Sick bastards!" Ikkaku said under his breath, "I'm really sorry, I promise that kind of thing ain't going to happen to you again. Not if I have any say in the matter," He added to himself rather then to the boy.

"Uh-um you d-don't have to do anything...I-I mean I'm used to it and I can always heal myself," He smiled like a very small child. His eyes had a ghostly look to them saying, I deserve whatever I get, because I'm worthless. Hanataro bowed his head, "Why?"

Ikkaku pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Look kid, It ain't OK! Nobody should be attacking their allies," _'Man I really am getting soft,'_ "You-your squad they heal us, if you did not then the rest of us wouldn't be around very long." He grinned a warning that the boy better stop looking a gift horse in the mouth and accept his promise, and friendship. It pays after all to have a medic as your friend when you spent half your time getting into fights. Fights with real warriors that can actually fight back.

Hanataro only noded in disbelief; then he looked up. He is smiling at the man, "I-I should go speak with Captain Unohana, from what you told me I may need to be away for at least a few days. This woman needs special care if, if it isn't to late." Eyes that had been shining with excitement with the prospect of helping someone now dulled in worry.

"I sure hope it ain't. That kid will hate himself if anything bad happens to her," Ikkaku looked grim, "I have other things to tend to before I leave, I'll meet you at the east gate in about two hours, ok?"

Hanataro nodded then ran to his captain. _'I need to see my own captain about this little problem. Hope he likes my idea on how to deal with those bastards.'_ From the deadly grin on his face there was no doubt in his mind of how his idea would be accepted.

Yumichika was waiting impatiently for his friend to show up. He was leaning against the seireitei wall tapping his foot with a scowl on his face. Hanataro arrived lugging a heavy looking bag of supplies.

"Who the hell are you," Yumi snapped.

The boy stuttered, "Uh-um I'm H-Hanataro Yam-ada, T-third S-seat Madarame asked me to assist on your mission." He kept his eyes down and blushed. The feminine looking man sniffed at the boy then ignored him.

Ikkaku finally showed up sweaty bloody and very happy, "Where have you been! Out having fun while little what's his face here and I have been waiting!'

Yumi looked him over, "You can't possibly expect me to be seen with you, looking like that! Besides the face that you might just scare that old woman the rest of her way to death!" Yumichika did make a good point in his ranting.

"Fine, I'll be back in fifteen minutes," He flash stepped away and left them there waiting a little while longer.

"You! What's-your-face, what squad are you in, let me guess. Squad four?" Yumi grimaced, _'I hope Ikkaku didn't pull this one out of the sewers.'_Yumichika sniffed him he didn't smell of sewage, he did smell of herbs, and bitter medicine, which was not much better. The two sat there until Ikkaku returned.

"Don't hurry on our account Madarame!" Yumi called in a feigned good mood, "What were you doing fighting when we have business to attend to."

"Oh-heh," Ikkaku gave a sharp laugh, "Just enforcing a new rule Captain Zaraki had set in place for squad eleven." Ikkaku was grinning widely.

"New rule?" Yumi looked confused.

"Well Yamada here gave me the idea, I suggested it to Zaraki and he said it sounded like fun," Ikkaku ruffled the small medic's locks, nearly giving him whiplash.

"What rule, out with it!" Yumi smiled the grin on his long time friend being very infectious.

Ikkaku looked down at the boy, then up at Yumichika, "You know how the fourth's are always getting picked on."

"Yeah? Soooo?" Yumi asked not seeing how that could have anything to do with any new regulations.

"Well...I suggested that officers of the eleventh squad harassing members of other squads, at lease if it isn't a real fight and the opponent is obviously weaker. That officer should be forced into a duel with a seated officer of squad eleven. If a seated officer is caught in the act then he would be forced to fight Zaraki. Should be interesting," Ikkaku thought it was brilliant.

Yumi frowned, "You're going to wipe out half of our officers."

"Not if they behave themselves, besides they are not duels to the death, cough, unless they have to fight Zaraki, cough"

"Well I really could care less, but Congratulations what's-your-face, that's at least one squad off your back." Yumi prodded the little medic.

"You better watch it Yumi, unless you want to fight our Captain," Ikkaku had a blood thirsty grin. Yumi quickly removed is probing finger from the boy's shoulder, "And call him by his name, I know you can remember it. Yamada here is pretty brave, I'm surprised you don't remember him. He saved your life during the winter war." Hanataro blushed and looked a the most interesting rock in the history of rocks.

"Honestly I don't remember, him," Yumichika looked almost humble, "My apologies, Yamada."

"Oh, it's nothing you weren't conscious, you were hurt pretty badly at the time. I only wish I was a better fighter so I could be of more use on the battle field," The words sounded like shallow flattery, but the voice that mouthed them was as sincere as the sky is blue. Both men heard the sincerity, _'I guess I could get to like this kid, but he still smells.'_

Keigo was so worried about Granny Mim. She collapsed from exhaustion three days previous. She was sleeping in a futon near the kitchen so it would be easier for Keigo to take care of her. Little did he realize that his mere presence was killing her. She was feverish. The young man was carefully washing her face with a cold cloth, "Hang in there Granny, you just rest. I'll make us some soup and get the fire going this morning. She mumbled something incoherent.

He thought she was asking for water so he grabbed her cup and brought some cold water from the well outside. She tried to drink but coughed and gagged on the water, making a frightening strangling noise that scared Keigo to tears, "Oh, Granny, what am I going to do I'm no healer." Tears of grief leaked out of his bloodshot sleep deprived eyes. Keigo wanted to go look for a doctor, but he was two afraid to leave her alone that long, plus he had no money to pay one. He waited for the inevitable.

He sat despondently next to the only family he knew, as her breaths grew more labored. It was now a death watch for Keigo. He would not leave her to dye alone.

The three shinigami approached a clean if somewhat modest house. They did not bother knocking. They walked in on the despairing boy and the unconscious old woman. He had her wrinkled hand in his own. He was, saying something encouraging to her in a listless voice.

His back was to them, but he knew who it was, "What do you want?" he was to tired to be sarcastic, or even sound angry. He was just there.

"Um-they brought me to help the lady," Hanataro volunteered, venturing in where the much stronger men feared to tread, "I'm a healer. Officers Madarame and Ayasegawa brought me to help this woman, but I am sorry you must leave her." Hanataro put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

Keigo started to shake, "No!" He smacked the boy's hand away. If I go who will take care of her! She'll be all alone again, I'll be alone too! I can't face that!" His voice was cracked.

Hanataro looked at the boy and then the woman. The boy was pale and looked like he had neither slept or eaten for a few days. The woman, only appeared to be sleeping, but the sense of her energy slipping away was noticeable. The boy's own spirit was crushing the insignificant power of the woman.

Hanataro studied the boy's face and had a spark of recognition.

"Keigo, I remember you, You are-were friends with someone I respect very much. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." There was a brief spark of recognition, the three men saw it. Hanataro continued, "Ichigo risked his life for his friends, He became a soul-reaper, even though he was still alive. He broke into the seireitei to save a friend. He risked his life, he inspired his friends to do many brave things. He saved your life once. I remember because he brought you to me to be healed. I realize you must not remember him, but he really cares about you. I know. Please, let us help the lady. I promise I can heal her, but You are hurting her by just being near her. If I find someone who can help take care of her at least until she is strong again, would you consider accepting the training at the soul-reaper academy?"

The room was silent. Ikkaku, and Yumichika were in disbelief that Hanataro had voiced their concerns to the boy. He had even asked the boy to do what he had refused, and even caused him to scream and attempt to fight them so many times. Hanataro had stated it eloquently and simply, but also kindly. The boy nodded, his head was down. There were dark spatters of tears on the smooth wooden floor, "If you promise that someone can be here for her, then I will go."

"I think I can arrange something," Hanataro smiled and patted the teen's shoulder reassuringly, "Could one of you take him back to the seireitei." Hanataro was unpacking his bag which was indeed filled with herbs and bitter smelling medicine it filled the room. Yumichika pinched his nose, "I'll escort the boy."

"Please come back when he is safe," I will need someone to stay with the lady and the other can go with me. I have a friend who I know would be capable of helping us," Hanataro sighed, then whispered, "A very good friend."

Keigo had nothing to take so there was no packing. Yumi took the boy and escorted him back, glad to be out in the fresh air and away from the horrid smell.

Hanataro uncovered the woman and checked her vitals, amazingly she seemed to already be improving. Ikkaku watched the skilled healer performing his duties like he had been born, or rather died, to be a healer. He was gentle, and soft spoken. Where he was other wise clumsy his hands were steady and delicate. He gave the woman some medicine and made a healing balm which he rubbed on her neck. To Ikkaku the smell was almost pleasant, if it weren't for the acrid bitter undertone of the medicine. The boy placed the covers back over the woman, He took her hand and comforted her. The woman squeezed the boy's hand and whispered, "Keigo." She mumbled some nonsense then she began to sleep, real sleep.

Hanataro looked at Ikkaku and smiled. Ikkaku took it as a good sign, but said nothing so he'd not disturb her from her much needed rest.

The two shinigami felt the presence of Yumichika approaching. They ventured outside quietly.

Once outside Ikkaku was bursting to ask one question, "Who would be willing to help care for a frail old woman."

"I have a friend, I can guide one of you. I would not like to go into the forest alone if it is ok with you, but someone must stay with her. Keigo is right she should not be left alone for more then a few minutes. At lease until she is feeling better."

"You can stay here Ikkaku," Yumi gladly grabbed the boy's wrist and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" Ikkaku screamed only to be shushed by the small medic. He slouched and went inside.

"Um, Fifth Seat Ayasegawa-" Hanataro started only to be interupted.

"Just call me Yumichika, the title is really long," Yumi interjected.

"Oh, um, Yumichika?"

"What?" Yumi dragging him away from the house.

"We need to go the other way," Hanataro pointed behind them.

"Oh," Yumichika corrected their path.

They walked for almost an hour. Hanataro leading, looking for signs his friend left so that Hanataro could find them easily. No one else would recognize the trail. That was how they wanted to keep it.

"How much further..." Yumi stopped in his tracks the words hanging on his lips just fell off silently, as he looked up at two giant arms sticking up out of the ground.

Hanataro greeted the guards they said something outlandish, but Yumichika was not paying attention, _'Who is this kid mixed up with anyway.'_ He did not even realize he was being lead underground until they were halfway down the steep staircase.

They were lead to a large room where a man that was very familiar to Yumichika sat off to the side of an immodestly clad, albeit very beautiful, woman sat in a most unladylike like fashion. Yumichika decided to let his little friend do all the talking and hope he did not get them killed.

Finally the woman spoke, "Greetings Hanataro, it had been some time since your last visit." She purred at him in a very friendly manner.

"Greetings Kūkaku Shiba, I am pleased to see you and your brother as well. Hanataro bowed, Yumi copied his friend, _'Crap the Shiba clan, I knew I recognized that fat oaf! One of the few ugly faces I am forced to remembered. This kid is serously out of his mind!'_

_With the formalities having been observed everybody was relaxed._

"_Hanataro, How the hell ya been!" Ganju shouted excitedly. He rose with his older sister, the head of their clan. The notorious and deadly Kūkaku Shiba. The dangerous woman embraced the small boy in a motherly hug, and then Ganju did the same, minus the motherly part, So what's up Hana?" You need help, don't you. I can tell," Ganju smiled and ruffled the boy's hair._

_Hanataro looked up at the man and met him with serous eyes, the man mimicked the expression._

"_You're right. I need your assistance, but first I would like to explain everything. Perhaps Yumichika can fill in some of the details I am not aware of." Hanataro respectfully indicated his newest friend._

"_Hey! I remember you. You son-of-a-" He was not able to finish._

_Kūkaku's food made impact with his head and forced it to the floor, "Remember brother; these people are our guests, and they are in need of our help. You would do well to remember your manners in the presence of company."_

_A muffled apology was uttered, Ganju was glad his face impacted with the plush carpet their guests had been sitting on, rather then the stone floor. Kūkaku let her brother up and he behaved after that._

_They were lead into a beautifully decorated tea room and seated. A servant brought them tea and a light meal. Hanataro and Yumi explained the situation. Ganju heartily agreed to help. He got the blessing of his sister to stay with the woman as long as he was needed. Kūkaku gave Hanataro a parting hug. She looked like a proud mother the woman seemed to swing from very gentle, when it came to the small medic, to extremely violent, in regards to her own brother. Ganju seemed none the worse for ware._

_The man and the soul-reaper medic were set to stay with the lady until such time as Hanataro deemed her fit to take care of herself._

"_Hopefully she will develop a better opinion of shinigami," Ikkaku chirped, unusually cheerfully, "That Hanataro could win anyone over." Ikkaku laughed over Yumichika's harrowing encounter with the terrifying Kūkaku Shiba._

_Yumichika was just glad this ordeal was over, now they only wondered what to do with the boy until the new quarter started to he could be enrolled and out of their hair (only for the time being of course)._


	6. Wait! What?

Chapter 6: Wait! What?

Ikkaku and Yumichika made it back to the seireitei, they found the boy in Yumichika's room curled up in the corner sleeping. There were tear tracks running down his cheek.

"What the hell'd you do to him Ayasegawa?" Ikkaku did not look amused.

"I did nothing. I just told him to stay put," Yumichika, "and if he messed with my stuff I'd cut his grubby paws off."

"Great," Ikkaku said sarcastically, but was relieved that Yumi had tried something entirely different.

Yumichika took one look at his friend and read his thoughts, he huffed, "Get your mind out of the gutter, seriously Kurosaki is right you are a pervert. He probably just cried himself to sleep."

Keigo stirred. They observed him. His facial expression tensed, then his spiritual pressure spiked again. It wasn't anything the two soul-reapers couldn't handle but had he been near that old lady this time she wouldn't have survived.

"You think he's dreaming?" Ikkaku asked his pretty friend.

Yumi rolled his eyes, planted his hands on his hips and replied, "You think so."

"Should we wake him up?"

"That's an idea," Yumi drawled.

Ikkaku shook Keigo's shoulder, "Hey kid!"

Keigo sat up smashing the bald one in the forehead, making a sickening cracking noise. Both men held their heads. Ikkaku looked ready to kill. Keigo just looked dazed and stupefied.

"What'd ya hit me for," The boy said groggily. He shook his head, and seemed to clear up some. He continued to apply pressure to the knot rising on his head, "Owwww!"

"You OK, Ikkaku? Look don't kill me it's your own fault," Yumi trying unsuccessfully to placate his near psychotic friend.

"Hey, Where am I?" Keigo's vision finally cleared. He saw he wasn't in his beloved granny's kitchen, but in a neat one room apartment of sorts. It smelled of floral scents, and there was art hanging on the wall on the, a small table with a crystal vase filled with an arrangement of said fragrant flowers. There was a modest kitchen, a dresser, and a single futon. He stood up and looked around his hand fell from the bump on his head.

"You OK?" Yumi asked.

"Granny! How is she is she gonna be OK!" Keigo's eyes misted over as new tears of worry began to form.

"The old woman is safe. We left her with Yamada, and a friend of his who will be helping the woman until she is able to care for herself," Yumichika said in the least harsh voice he could muster (which was still pretty harsh). Keigo only nodded and took a seat on the floor in the far corner. Ikkaku was still recovering from his blood lust.

"I think both of you should go to squad four and get those bruises taken care of, they are really unsightly," Yumi smiled slyly, then Keigo's stomach interrupted him, "Then we need to find something to eat."

Keigo did not look at the man but he was blushing very violently. He was still sad, but a small smile appeared he nodded in agreement. The boy got up and walked over to the bald soul-reaper.

Yumi tried to warn him, "You might not want to get within arms reach of him right now."

"I'm sorry about hitting your head, dose it hurt," Keigo asked.

Ikkaku looked angrily at the fool the he was about to strangle, "What do you think?" Ikkaku was not holding his head anymore either. He shot the boy a death glare. For some reason this struck Keigo as really funny. He started to laugh.

He tried to say something, "I- I'm really sor-ry 'bout your head, bu-but you sh-should remember next time to dodge." Keigo continued to laugh which disarmed the situation and probably saved him from further injuries.

"Yea-yea, but next time you might not get off with just a lump on your head." Ikkaku smiled, anger fading into humor.

Yumichika looked at his old friend like he had just sprouted a new head, well him laughing off the situation was more shocking then that would have been, "Let's go you jokers. I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry."

_'That kid is something else. I've never met a soul like him before, wonder why we didn't notice that when he was alive?'_ Yumi pondered this new little puzzle, _'Let's just be glad he finally agreed to come with us. I think he'll liven the place up a bit. Can't wait to introduce him to the Captain. I only hope the kid doesn't go and get himself killed.'_ They finally left to get the two idiots cleaned up.

"Kenny I'm bored!" A pink ball of fluff was furiously shaking a sleeping Captain Zaraki.

He rolled away from her, and grunted, "Go find Ikkaku, or Yumichika." He promptly closed his eyes and resumed sleeping.

"Awe you're no fun!" Yuchiro walked away in a huff. Then cheered up and started to run, laughing crazily. She saw a certain bald soul-reaper, accompanied by the prissy one and someone she had never seen.

"Hey Baldy!" She jumped on Ikkaku's back nearly knocking him over, "I'm bored! Wanna play?" She had her fingers in his mouth stretching his face painfully. Keigo turned to see the normally frightening Ikkaku struggling to keep his face from being torn off. He fell on his but in laughter which grabbed the pink menace's attention, "Who's your friend baldy. Ooo is she your girlfriend? She's pretty."

"Hey! What! I'm not a girl!" Keigo's face went red. He pouted and wrinkled his nose in disgust, making him look like a puppy.

"Don't get mad!" She jumped off her third seat office and landed right in front of Keigo's face. She patted him on the head, "You're a puppy, Puppy-face!"

"I'm not a puppy!" He screamed and tried to get up.

Yuchiro jumped on him, "Yes you are! I'm a kitty, kitties hate puppies." With that she bit his shoulder. The terrified boy let out a yelp and tried to shake the vicious pink 'kitty' off his back. She simply would not budge. Yumi and Ikkaku watched in horror as blood began running down his back. Yuchiro released her teeth and giggled at their little game.

"Come on Lieutenant," Yumi grabbed the scruff of her neck and tried to pry her off the now pale Keigo. She grabbed his kimono and would not budge.

_'Damn, that pink ball of terror is a lieutenant! What have I gotten my self into. This place is a friggin' nut house. Cripes I need to think of something...'_

"H-hey little kitty," Keigo spoke up. The three soul-reapers staring at him. He gathered his whits, "What's your name?"

"Yachiro," The girl answered.

"Well I'm Keigo," He tried to look back at her, but his painful bleeding shoulder prevented any extreme movements, "You're right I am a puppy, but not all puppies and kitties hate each other. I like kitties." He slapped a big smile on his face, it didn't even look fake. Good thing to the lieutenant small and excitable (not to mention psychotic) was not stupid. She heard his smile and she hopped off him, causing him to grunt painfully. She patted his head and allowed the other two help him up. She went with them to the infirmary.

"Well I guess we are going to head back to squad four and get you looked at again," Ikkaku smirked, "They're going to get tired of seeing your sorry ass."

"I think I have a pretty nice ass thank-you," Keigo joked though he felt the searing hot pain of deep embedded teeth marks, and the warm trickle of blood down his back, "Crap I'm gonna need some new clothes. I don't have a spare set you know." Keigo scowled.

Yachiro giggled, "Sorry Puppy-face."

Keigo let out a sigh of exasperation.

After getting his wound healed. The four of them found something to eat. Yachiro decided that she needed to feed, the 'puppy,' Keigo. She force fed him her broccoli which she refused to eat. She then started shoving spoonfuls of hot rice into his mouth nearly causing him to suffocate. Ikkaku and Yumichika finally separated them when Keigo's face started to turn blue. Keigo melodramatically choked up the unwanted rice. Then fell on his side.

"Puppy-face threw up," Yachiro giggled. After his ordeal with the pink haired Vice-captain was over they had to decide where to keep him. The new quarter was coming in less then two weeks he could enter the academy but until then they had to take him in.

"I guess he can stay with me," Ikkaku offered.

Yumichika looked surprised, "You sure about that. I didn't think you could be bothered with that kind of responsibility."

The bald one grinned, "No trouble, unless you want him."

"Would you grow up and STOP making childish insinuations!" Yumichika was really getting sick of his friend's not so innocent ribbing.

"Fine-fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Ikkaku feigning hurt.

"Hey guys! You know I can hear you, and I am not so stupid. I get what you are saying," Keigo protested. They looked at him expectantly, "Ikkaku here is afraid I'm gonna steal his best friend."

The shinigami's mouths both dropped. Keigo added seductively, "You know you can't resist me."

They stood in silence for a painful thirty seconds before the boy dropped to his knees in laughter, "You-you guys are way to easy! Ha-ha!" He cackled shamelessly.

Ikkaku and Yumichika laughed uncomfortably.

"You ain't stupid kid, but you're givin' me the creeps," Ikkaku grimaced.

"Hey, I-I'm sorry," wiping a tear from his eye, "Just that you two were starting to, you know, sound like jealous lovers. That was creeping me out. You don't seem the type, Ikkaku. Yumichika, no offense but you sort of do. Somehow I don't think I'm your type though."

Again gawking at the things coming out of the young man's mouth. That mouth of his never knew when to quit.

"You might want to reconsider anything else you plan on staying or we'll just let you sleep on the street," Yumi said then his eyes glinted evilly, "or you could stay with Captain Zaraki." Though not one for subtly this look was not lost on Keigo. Besides, he had heard of the famously insane blood thirsty soul-reaper; despite the sweet old woman trying to shield him from the evil clutches of the seireitei.

"Ok, I'll be good," Keigo pouted, "but hey where am I gonna stay anyway."

"You can stay here," Yumi volunteered again.

Keigo accepted the offer gratefully, "Thanks I don't know why you guys are doing this, because of that guy, Karosai-Korsockey, whatever."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, he would be happy to know you are going to be a soul-reaper," Ikkaku stated supportively.

Yachiro had taken a shine to the new boy. Her favorite game was now ambush, Puppy-face. He had his guard up and usually avoided severe injury. He spent the greater part of his two week visit avoiding dismemberment by a hyperactive six year old. Despite that he strangely grew fond of her too.

On his last night before enrollment Yachiro had her last chance to strike. Sure she was really going easy on him, but it was still fun to let him think he was faster then her. He was walking out of Yumichika's little apartment. He needed air he was just to nervous about starting training. He had his school uniform already and he had donned it not twenty minutes before.

Yachiro pounced on him. This time however, when he turned around he did not receive a punch in the gut, a bite, nor a kick, but a hug.

Yachiro started blubbering, "Don't go Puppy, Your the funnest person ever. I don't want you to go. She blew a snot bubble right into his shirt. Keigo suppressed a shutter, but looked down into the pink haired tyke's sad eyes he melted into a pile of mush.

"Awe, It's ok Yachiro. I'm sure you can come visit me when you have the time, and Maybe I'll be your squad when I graduate?" He returned her hug with warmth, _'She's so cute to bad she's cutting off my oxy-gen.'_ She squeezed him too hard and he passed out.

"Nap time?" She curled up on the unconscious teen right in front of Yumichika's front door. Yumi and Ikkaku found them there. Yumi took the pink nightmare back to the captain, Ikkaku checked Keigo's vitals and was relieved that he was still 'alive.' There was nothing to do. It was already getting dark so the man put him on his futon in Yumi's apartment. Keigo opened his eyes to the unwelcome light of morning. He cursed under his breath and tried to roll over to go back to sleep.

"Time to get up!" Yumichika spouted cheerfully. He none to delicately shook the the boy, "Get up you don't want to be late on your first day!"

"Do I have to?" He mumbled into his bedding.

"Yes you have to don't make me get a bucket of water to dump on you," Yumichika frowned.

"Arggg...fine!" Keigo jumped up. Yumichika had learned to dodge, and had to force the boy to get up every day. He would not have a mopey teenager sleeping all day in his home.

"Get ready! You have two hours!" Keigo obliged gathering his meager possesions.

Ikaku came in he had a petite girl with him. This peeked Keigo's interests.

"Hello there, Have you brought your girlfriend by to wish me good luck," He flirted with Ikkaku's presumed girlfriend.

"No. This is a friend of Ichigo's," Ikkaku introduced.

"You don't remember me Keigo, but I remember you. My name is Rukia Kuichki. I met you back in the living world. You would not believe how much everyone misses you."

"Oh," Keigo quieted down. He still did not like to talk about the living world.

Rukia's smile faltered, "Um, I didn't mean to upset you."

"No-no, it's fine, I just think it's weird that so many people seem to know me and I don't remember any of you. So you said you missed me." Taking the opportunity to get closer to her, "Did we have a special relationship?"

_'Yep that's Keigo for you,'_ Rukia smiled inward and pushed him away, "Sorry not like that. I'm with Ichigo."

"Man, I bet he's like a billion times cooler then I ever was."

Rukia giggled, "Hardly, he's the biggest goof ball in the world. That is when he isn't trying to be dark and brooding. When he gets like that his sister and I knock sense into him."

"Ichigo...he has family. He's alive, but he has powers like a soul-reaper. This Ichigo must be pretty cool."

"Awe you pretty cool to, in your own way," She smirked, "Hey I just wanted to wish you luck. I have to go meet with my captain."

"Bye, thanks. Hey tell that guy, Ichigo, that I said hey," Keigo waved after her.

"I will, good-bye Keigo!" She turned and waved back to him.

Keigo went back to packing, "Well I'm ready to go I can't stand around here smelling up Yumichika's place."

"OK, lets get goin' then," Ikkaku took Keigo. Yumi chose to stay in the seireitei, _'No need for both us mother hens to go. The boy's going to have a hard enough time there as it is.' Yumi smiled wryly. He knew that wasn't totally true, but he was not serous enough to meet his potential. Yumichika and Ikkaku both concluded that that was his real problem in life had he been focused like his friends he may have exhibited similar abilities to Orihime, and Chad. "You better not make a fool out of yourself Asano," the narcissist warned, to nobody since the others had already left. Any humiliation suffered by the boy would, at least in Yumi's mind, reflect directly upon Ikkaku and him. Deep down he also was very worried this boy was strange and he had power that might even rival his own maybe not Ikkaku's, but who knew really._


	7. Making Good First Impressions

**I do not own Bleach I realize I have not put up a disclaimer yet I apologize. Tite Kubo is Bleach's creator I am merely a fan.**

Chapter 7: Making Good First Impressions

Keigo had never been more nervous in his-well yes even in his mortal life. He followed Ikkaku silently. The quiet started to get on the soul-reaper's nerves, "You nervous kid?"

"Uh," Keigo groaned.

"You'll be fine."

"No, I don't belong here."

"If that's true then I would not have bothered saving your ass," Ikkaku looked back with a glint in his eyes,

"You better prove me right. I expect you do be in Squad eleven."

"Really?" Keigo astonished.

"Yeah we are the strongest squad. You are pretty tough."

"Huh?"

"I'd like to see what you can do with a zanpaktou," Ikkaku almost sounded excited.

Keigo gulped, he in fact knew what a zanpaktou was, both Ikkaku and Yumichika, even little Yuchiro carried them. He had yet to get on of course. He still was not clear on the whole process. It had been explained that he would have to obtain his zanpaktou on his own, and not to worry if he had not most if not all of his class had not gotten theirs either. There was something to do with dreams, but Keigo had not remembered dreaming since he woke up in the Rukon District. Well yeah he had been having nightmares, but he never remembered them. Though as he thinks on it; the evil cackles that send shivers through his whole being, the dark red blood-lots of it every where. Someone calling his name. Someone crying, screaming, running. Glowing red eyes staring intently at him. Darkness, fear, anger sadness, pain, and yet hope.

"Here, we've made it," Ikkaku stoped. Keigo walking behind still lost in disturbing reverie smacked into him and ended up on his butt. Ikkaku chuckled, "I told you there's nothing to be nervous about." The man turned to his young friend, to see a man still in pained contemplation. Ikkaku nudges the boy with the sheath of his sword, "Wake up!"

Keigo looked up at him like a kid lost in a shopping mall trying to find his mother and mumbles, "Great."

"Snap out of it you don't want to make a bad impression," It seemed that this boy was bringing out well hidden paternal instincts of the well known bloodthirsty third seat of squad eleven. They were eliciting stairs and mummers from both students and officers, "Keigo, you'll do fine. I've got faith in you." He smiled.

Keigo finally shook off the dark thoughts and grinned his goofiest grin, "I'm ready." He promptly jumped up and strutted in the front gate of the academy.

Keigo looked behind him for his escort only to find him whispering to another shinigami and pointing at the boy. Keigo shrugged it off and joined the crowd of first years milling about the court yard. All the boys wore white and blue. The girls had white and red uniforms. There were quite a few lovely females to admire. There was more then one glancing at him he noticed. Then he noticed much of the male population was staring too. There were whispers going around him he started to worry and wanted to withdraw. As he backed up he hit something soft. He turned around to see who he had bumped into, "I'm sorry, I didn't..." He trailed off at the sight of her. She was beautiful to be sure but also she had striking long wavy pale green hair. Weird, true, but beautiful none the less, and violet eyes that seemed to run deep and see everything. Pale skin and a really nice figure though her clothes hid it Keigo was a master of observation when it came to the female form. Keigo blushed and tried to turn away.

"Oh, it's fine, I wasn't paying attention. Your Keigo right? Keigo Asano?"

"Whaa?" Keigo confused as to how she knew his name.

The girl snorted, "I'm sorry, It's just who you came with, and the rumors of you, you know Killing a Hollow in the Rukon district to save a little boy's life, and saving the lady Miriam. Not to mention your strong reisetu." The girl realized she was babbling the stopped short and blushed. Keigo felt she had a lot of power also.

"Y-ya know m-most of that stuff isn't true. I-I mean I did take on a hollow, but Ikkaku saved me from it."

"Wow, so it is true you personally know 'The' Third Seat of Squad Eleven. The Eleventh squad is the strongest. That is the squad I want to be in," She said with such relish that it actually scared the boy. Then she did something he'd never expected she grabbed his arm. This beautiful powerful, creature was dragging him through the crowd; and he still didn't even know her name. She moved to the center. "Hey, Kiku! Kiku! Over Here!" The green haired lady shouted and caught the attention of another female that was identical except the other girl sported short violet locks and pale green eyes. The other girl approached shyly.

"Hi," Violet said to mint.

"Hey Kiku! I've made a new friend. Hugging the helpless Keigo's arm, "Kiku, meet Keigo. Keigo this is my sister Kiku Tanaka!" She smiled.

"Um Keiko, I think your going to break his arm," Kiku looked at them timidly.

"Hey, I just realized Keigo, Kiku, and Keiko! Our names match!" Keiko jumped up in the air taking Keigo with her. Keigo looked confused.

"Huh?" Keigo looked to the violet twin for help.

Kiku sighed in frustration, "Sister? Don't tell me you ambushed this poor guy and have been dragging him around like a dog on a leash. I apologize for my sister's actions she always was to bold for her own good." The violet girl added, "Especially if she thinks the boy is cute."

Keiko blushed and snarled at her sister. The she haughtily pushed Keigo off her arm like it was his fault that her sister said what she had. "Ignore Kiku she's just trying to get under your skin," Keiko blew a raspberry at her twin.

"So Keigo? How long have you known?" Keiko asked innocently.

Keigo was clueless, "Know what?"

"Well that your different? You know like us?" Keiko asked nudging him.

"Um, Ha-ha-ha, I've always been different. But I'm not sure I know what you mean," He grinned.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Ryou over here!" Now Keiko was attracting the attention of a tall man he had a stoic, maybe serene, look to him he reminded Keigo of someone. He had short spiky hair, it was a dark rust color, his eyes black pools of calm. He walked over nonchalantly.

"Hello," he sort of grunted.

"Keigo this is our friend Ryou Funaki," Keiko spouted cheerfully, "Ryou, this boy is Keigo Asano."

Ryou and Kiku's eyes widened ever so slightly. Ryou mumbled, "So you are the one everyone's been talking about."

"I seriously don't get it, Ikkaku and Yumichika seem to be really well known, but since I came to this place people have been staring and pointing at me. I'm nothing special. I'm weak!" His reisetu flared. Now everybody within ten meters was staring at the small group.

Keiko snorted loudly then cackled, "Yeah you are such a weakling." She clutched her sides then punched Keigo painfully.

"Ouch, damn-it! You have a mean punch Keiko," Keigo rubbed his arm.

Keiko smiled warmly, "thanks!" She grabbed his arm in a friendly gesture not noticing the bright blush crossing his cheeks.

"So Kiku, you and Keiko, your really real sisters aren't you? I mean in all the time I have been in the soul society I have yet to see actual families. I mean I think of Granny Mim as family but I know we aren't related." Keigo said all in one breath. Then he blushed again.

"Yeah, were true blood sisters," She smiled at her shy twin, "We found each other a few years ago. I saw her and I had no doubts," Keiko shouted. Between the two of us we have pieced together a little bit of our lives. We died together, about fifty years ago. She and I were mere miles from each other in the Rukon District. And one day I got lost near the 59th district it was a rough neighborhood, but I had been itching for a fight and I knew I'd find one. I saw a crowd gathered around what I thought was a fight. I pushed my way through only to find a group of men trying to take advantage of an innocent girl. Well you can imagine I was pissed," Keiko cracked her knuckles, " I punched out the first one them I took on two at once. Luckily Ryou had followed me cause there really were two many. He had my back without saying a word. We took on how many was it, Ryou?"

"Twenty," His voice gave away no emotion.

"Right. Well when those bastards were lying on the ground Ryou here helped the girl up. He made a face, I'd never thought he'd make. I mean it Keigo his face never changes, but this was priceless. He looked like this, just like this," Kieko made a shocked expression, eyes wide mouth agape. Keigo looked to the man who looked like a breathing statue. Keigo's expression was incredulous.

"Hey, believe me, he did! Anyway he looked at me then Kikku. I had not looked at her yet I was to busy looking at him you see. I finally asked him what was wrong. He Pullet the girl around. I saw me, well not exactly me. She was bloody and crying she had a black eye, but her face was the same as mind. She grabbed me and pulled away from Ryou—who could blame her I was scared of him when we first met—she sobbed into my shoulder and we took her home with us. Well the rest is pretty much history," She was almost breathless, but she grinned mischievously, "So tell us about your self, you self. Keigo says that the rumors aren't true I think he's just being modest!"

Keigo's mouth was agape, *Does this girl yell everything she says, sure she's hot, I mean scorching hit I could just...* He shook his head, "What?"

They were staring expectantly at him.

"Oh, he-he, Me? Well I haven't been here for more then a year, really my story isn't really very interesting, except maybe the people I have come across. I've met well Granny, she's the sweetest woman in the soul-society. Then Ikkaku and Yumichika, they say they knew me before I died. They apparently stayed with me when they were on a mission in the living world. Um they say I was good friends with a guy named Ichigo Kurosaki, who is some big deal war hero or something, I haven't actually met him yet, but I've met Rukia Kuichki she is his girlfriend or something. Hanataro Yamada, he's a healer and very kind. Some guy named Ganju Shiba, I don't think he's a soul reaper is helping to take care of Granny but I didn't actually meet him. Little Yachiro, the lieutenant of Squad eleven; she's cute but don't turn your back on her, and if she ever calls you a puppy, you better play along, or you might get a big chunk bitten out of you. I speak from experience on that." Looking at them now the looks were curious if not astonished. At the mention of Kurosaki the famous substitute soul-reaper, who helped the soul-society in the winter war and countless other times. He apparently was some what of a celebrity, being considered for position of Captain in the newest division the 14th Squad the living world division. Keigo knew none of this. Even though Ichigo's fame was relatively recent it was wide spread.

"Y-you know Ichigo Kurosaki? Oh my! He's, he's, he's so powerful. He's as strong as a captain and I've heard he even beat Captain Zaraki once. That's so cool!" Keiko screamed.

"You know, you have quite a few connections in the soul society already," Ryou regained himself and remarked evenly, "are you sure you you've only been here for a year. I've been dead for thirty years."

"Wow, you got him to talk usually he only gives one word answers," Kiku smiled. There was almost a blush running across Ryou's face when Kiku spoke. It escaped everybody however.

"I think he's going be fun to hang out with," Keiko crushed Keigo in a hug. He wondered if she noticed his face was bright red.

"Keiko I think you're embarrassing him, seriously not everybody is a touchy-feely as you," Kikku scolded her sister.

Then everybody's attention was called to the entrance of the courtyard near there one of the many white washed buildings. There a three men and two woman were standing at the top of a short flight of stairs.

"Please quiet, Everybody! Eyes up here!" One of the women a very busty brunette yelled.

A man with a stalk of golden yellow hair then spoke, "Greetings everybody, I'm Isamu Ito, and I'll be teaching you the art of combat along with Sora Watanabe," Raven haired woman she had a scared face and rustic brown eyes bowed with respect. Then Isamu went on, "Akira Sasaki will be teaching Kido, medical and healing arts," dark brunet with blue eyes, and dashing good looks bowed, "Taiki Miyake will be teaching hadou," A small boy with wise green eyes bowed. "Last but not lease," Isamu said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Emi Yoshida will be instructing you in both kidou and hadou, concentrating on the defensive aspects of kidou." A pretty young woman with sapphire eyes and long blue hair that swept the ground as she bowed. She shot him a meaningful look that did not escape the crowd."

Keiko interjected, "Rumor has it Ito and Yoshida are engaged." Kiku and she sighed at the romance.

"...I am sure you are all excited to get started. We are looking forward to seeing what you can do. For today we are just going to settle in and tomorrow we will be conducting tests to see where your talents lye."

"Oh gwad! I hate tests!" Keigo moaned.

Suddenly he was jerked out of his thoughts. Ryou pulled Keigo, "Were going with the men, unless you want to live in the woman's dorms."

"Oooo, is that a option," Keigo said this as if the idea really appealed to him. The impassive Ryou let out a soft chuckle that surprised himself, _'This guy may be interesting. I have a feeling that once he comes out of his shell he'll be a force to be reckoned with.' _A small smirk appeared then left and the man's blank expression returned. Ryou decided he was glad he had met Keigo, because his only friends happened to be the female twins that were separating from him. Despite his stony appearance he really did enjoy being near people, and he felt that he was going to miss his companions though he would see them everyday. Ryou didn't understand why, but he was terrible at making friends.

The men went to their dormitories and settled in.

"I still don't like tests," Keigo sighed.

**_Origional characters_**

_Isamu Ito -m combat instructor._

_Sora Watanabe -f combat instructor_

_Emi Yoshida -f Kido/Hadou instructor._

_Akira Sasaki -m Kido Instructor, Healing &Defensive._

_Taiki Miyake -m Hadou Instructor_

_Keiko -f Student and new friend to Keigo._

_Kiko -f Student and new friend to Keigo. Twin to Keiko._

_Ryou -m Student and new friend to Keigo._


	8. Testing

I do not own Bleach. It was asked how old Keigo is in this he is…I would guess around 16 or 17 (physically) He has matured a bit since he died, but still very crazy and hyper. :)

Chapter 8: Testing

Keigo slept little his first night at the Academy. Two glowing red eyes peered in on him through the night. His fitful sleep was punctuated by nightmares he could not remember.

He and Ryou ended up sharing a room with a couple of third years. Osamu Sasaki, and Diachi Abe. They were nice enough and both seemed quiet. That was until the first bottle of sake was opened. Even Keigo knew that drinking on school grounds was a very bad idea. A really bad idea was disagreeing with either while they were drunk. After a fist fight between the two of them Ryou, discretely threw the sake bottle out the window. When the two passed out in the floor. Ryou began rummaging through their things, "What are you doing!" He whispered so loudly that he could be heard halfway down the hallway.

"Looking for more sake," Was Ryou's flat unemotional response.

Keigo sat on his bed, dropped his elbows to his knees and propped his head up with his hands, "Of course, how silly of me. You planning on getting drunk on our first night here? If you get horny pal, you can just forget about this sweet ass. I'm saving myself for marriage." Keigo stuck his tongue out. Ryou almost snorted. His cheeks colored for just a second then he resumed his placidity.

Keigo cracked a smile,_ 'I'll get you to laugh. You aren't as frigid as you want people to think.'_

"You know I think there might actually be a human soul underneath all of that stone." Keigo smirked as Ryou ignored his comment and began hitting the ceiling checking for a secret compartment. He looked under all of the cots and finally gave up. On, in and under the small desks.

"Ya know where I'd hide something like that? Right in plain sight," Keigo smirked.

"Well I have looked everywhere, I don't see how I could have missed anything," Ryou spoke.

Keigo got off his bed and sauntered up to the desk. He looked into the boxes of writing supplies. He reached in, "Ink pot, ink pot, ink pot...Ah-hah! Sake bottle!" He handed it to Ryou curious as to what the man would do. He looked first then simply tossed it out the window.

Keigo continued rummaging, "Sake bottle, sake bottle, ink pot, sake bottle." Keigo was tossing the sealed bottles to Ryou out the window they went. Fortunately for them the had a room on the outer edge of the compound the bottles landed on the rocky forest floor where they shattered. After they had disposed of the last one they each sat on their respective beds.

"How many do you think there were?" Keigo asked he hadn't bothered to count.

"Eleven full bottles and the one almost empty," Ryou looked at his new friend, "How did you know?"

"What?" Keigo playing dumb.

"Well those sake bottles looked almost identical to the ink pots. They were well hidden."

"Huh? Oh well I just thought it was weird for two guys to have more then a dozen ink pots. They hardly seem like the type to get all worked up about school work and writing," Keigo explained. "Those bottles had false exteriors that look like ink pots. I noticed when we were unpacking that something , besides the number of the pots, just didn't look right. Those two must have way to much free time for their own good," Keigo snickered, "Or they are serous alcoholics."

Ryou ghosted a smile. He stood up and stretched before turning to make his cot ready for sleep.

"So what should we do with them?" Keigo eying the passed out duo of stupid and idiotic.

"They sleep on the floor tonight. Just remember they are there so you don't trip over them," Ryou said with no sympathy in his voice.

Keigo nodded, "Okay." he to began to get ready for bed.

Red eyes! Following, stalking, hunting, "Who's there. I can see your eyes!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The thing groaned at him, "Ha-ha, ha-ha, Keigoooooo!"

Keigo heard the sound of flesh being rent from bones. Blood sprayed he saw it dripping from fanged teeth. He-he! Blood is so tasty! You must get me some so I may drink it in. I want blood. That night that man gave me a taste of your blood. It was so delicious and there was so much!" the think growled. It circled round the frightened boy, "Why do you block out what you know to be the truth. You like it too!"

"Like What?" Keigo screamed the question.

"Blood," the thing answered in a throaty growl.

"If you learn, you may wield me. If you can't I will devour you, Keigo!" The thing gave off a high pitched wine much like a distressed wolf. It circled closed. Keigo could still not see it clearly.

"You better remember this time! I'll give you no more warnings. I'll have blood even if it means taking yours!" The thing lunged at him.

Keigo gasped and sat up, "Remember." Oh he wasn't planning to forget anytime soon. That thing. It's a killer. Keigo looked around the room it was dark. He shivered in the moonlight the fine sheen of sweat coated his body. His covers were on the floor. He looked over at the two drunkards they were currently embracing like lovers. Keigo shuddered the rolled away from their tender moment, "Damn drunks." He drifted off to sleep.

Bloody entrails littered the ground. He looked around a field it was no longer dark. There had been a battle there. The field stretched for miles. As far as he could see. The smell was horrid. The only other signs of live were the birds feasting on human carrion. Keigo felt sick, but decided that giving into his very urgent need to reverse his dinner would be a deadly mistake. This place was brutal and in his mind he knew red eyes were observing him. Testing for weaknesses. Keigo would not show, his soul depended on it.

"So! Red eyes! Did you do all this?" Keigo shouted, echoes reverberated off the hills.

The thing gave a disturbing high pitched laugh, "He-he-heeeee! No! I can't claim responsibility for this, though it is a delicious sight. Don't you think." The thing half growled half wined. Keigo sensed that this was a sound of pleasure.

"Where are you?" Keigo began turning around his sandaled feet drenched in blood, remains of what appeared to be a solider sticking to his black kimono, "Who are you!"

"Haimon, Haimon, Haimon, you silly boy," the thing laughed at him incredulously, "you can not escape what you are. Weather you meant it or not you are a murder! What's more you enjoyed it."

"My name is Keigo! And, and I've never murdered anyone!"

"How many lives is it going to take. You run from your destiny! Embrace what you are." The thing hummed lightly, "Hm, hm, hm, hm-hm!"

"Hey, wake up," a feminine voice called lightly, she sing-songed, "Kei-go, wake u-up." She giggled.

Keigo groaned and pushed whoever was bothering him away only to come into contact with something that was soft, round, and squishy; not to mention pleasantly warm. Then realization hit at the same time as Keiko's fist made contact with his stomach. Keigo's eyes opened in surprise and pain. Yet he was blushing and had yet to let go of Keiko's chest. He let go and rolled off his bed, "What the hell are you doing here? This area is of limits to girls! How'd you even get in here?" Keigo grabbed the edge of his cot for support. He pushed himself to a standing position. Only realizing he was in his sleeping robe still. He blushed. Keiko stared at him, "What's with sleeping beauty and his prince." She thumbed over her shoulder. The two third years were still on the floor. In a very provocative position that made Keigo want to vomit.

"They're sleeping it off."

"What'd you two drug the poor guys and have your way with them?" She grinned evilly, "Ryou, you said you were saving those drugs for your someone special. Here I was hoping to wake up next to you having no memories of the night of passion we would have shared. It makes me sad." She pouted.

Ryou wisely ignored her knowing she was only hoping for someone to egg her on.

"Keiko would you get out of here! I need to change!" Keigo was beet red.

Keiko licked her lips, "Come on, just a little peek? Awe, pretty please." She teased seductively, "Hey don't act all shy, your the one that groped my virgin chest mercilessly. No man had ever fondled me you see. I was saving every caress for my groom." She looked at him through thick lashed.

Keigo had no idea a woman's chest could have a virginity, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I mean it was an accident."

Keiko could not hold in the laughter. Ryou looked at the antics of his hyper female friend. She clutched her sides, "Oh-oh-oh I've got a stitch! Ha, ha, ha, ahhh! Keigo you are to priceless!"

"Would you get the hell out of here!" He screamed. She walked out still holding her side in a painful fit of laughter.

Ryou followed her since he had dressed white Keiko was busy teasing Keigo. He called back with out looking, "You two are a lot alike."

"Yeah right!" Keigo stuck his tongue out. Only to see Keiko poke her head around Ryou's form mimicing his gesture. Both blushed and Keigo turned away.

Ryou sighed, "Come on, no free shows for you. Let's go to the court yard. Keigo, we will wait for you under the big sakura tree."

"Right," He called still blushing. He looked to make sure they, or rather she, was gone. He hurriedly dressed washed his face and ran after them.

Kiku was waiting for them perched on the stone wall that bordered the court yard, just under the shade of the same sakura tree. She shyly waved to her friends. She giggled when Keigo came bounding after them looking like an excited puppy.

They got there and exchanged good mornings, then they headed to the mess hall for breakfast. Keigo was glad he felt really hungry. Hungrier then he had felt in ages, "I wonder if our room mates have woken up yet? They would make a cute couple."

Ryou and Kikeo nodded in agreement, leaving Kiku in the dark about their little joke. She was to shy to ask so she let it be theirs and sighed heavily.

Breakfast was good, a bit on the plain side, but the food seemed to be plentiful. Second helpings were encouraged, due to the rigorous day they had in store. Keigo was to nervous and could not finish his first helping. Keiko ate three heaping bowls of rice along with her omelette and half of Keigo's, "Ya' don't mind do ya?" Keigo pushed his bowl toward her. She grinned a thank-you. Keigo blushed.

Kiku was scandalized that her sister ate so much. Then belched loudly. Kiku blushed from embarasment, "Really Kieko you should not eat so much it will reflect badly if you get ill during the sparring."

"Do you really think we'll have to fight today?"

"Sparing is one of the three tests we will have to take." Kiku assured the other three.

"How do you know?" Keiko asked with almost a glare on her face.

Kiku looked away from Keiko and instead focused on Keigo, "Weren't you three listening? We have a written test, hand to hand combat, sparing with swords. I'm looking forward to it. I hope we all do well." She smile, but only at Keigo. She realized how intensely she was staring at him that she blushed and looked away. He seemed to worried about the tests to notice she was staring at him.

"Well we should be going the written test is first we are to meet in the big assembly hall in about half an hour."

"Wow I'm glad you're here, cause I have no idea what's going on," Keigo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Kiku blushed. Ryou looked at Kiku and saw the blush and where her eyes were locked. There was a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but it passed quickly. He cleared his throat and got up taking his dishes to the kitchen, the others followed him, and then they were off to find the assembly hall.

"Ah, I hope I don't make a complete fool of myself on this thing," Keigo smiled weakly to himself. He walked the rest of the way in silence.

The assembly hall was already packed by the time he had gotten there. The remaining free seats were sparse, so each headed off in different directions and took their seats. Keigo looked from his high perch in the bleachers. Keigo recognized the shrewd green eyes that did not belong on such a small boy's face. Taiki Miyake was standing surveying the class with his fuzzy dark brown hair wafting in the breeze that came through the open window. He waited for everyone to stop. It took only minute for everybody to still themselves.

"Good Morning, First Years! This is where we will be learning about you," Green eyes had a surprisingly mature voice. He made Keigo feel infantile, "We will begin by dividing you into four groups. Each section will be lead to a class room where the tests will be administered. I expect no cheating! Silence and concentration!"

The boy looked around the room then he cleared his throat, "Are any of you unable to read?" about half a dozen hands shot up. The boy nodded, "Since you would be unable to complete the written test you must take the oral exam." he looked surveying the audience just in case he missed someone, "If you are feeling embarrassed, do not! If you fail this test you will not be allowed admittance. You will be barred from taking the entrance exams for a further ten years!" Three more hands shot up the owners were red faced. "You nine follow me then. The rest of you wait. Each section will be lead out by an instructor." Keigo sat uncomfortably waiting. He scanned the audience. He noticed the a the seats were divided by aisles, and none of his new friends were in his section. He groaned inwardly the day would be hard enough without his friends. He felt that it should not be natural for one to become so attached in less then twenty four hours to three people he had never met before. He didn't care. He had friends and he knew they would be great friends and Kieko would undoubtedly be an endless source of mischief and fun. He smirked when he caught her in his sights. She was leaning over some helpless guy that was in the row just below hers. The boy was about his age. He could not see her face because a cascade of mint green hair blocked his view. But he knew a devilish grin was spreading across her face. She pinched the guy's cheek. He fainted dead away she flipped back up and took her seat just before the next instructor walked in.

"Greetings! I'll be taking the first section!" the busty brunette announced, "Ho there! Seems we have a fainter. The muscular woman climbed to his row and roughly picked him up. She gently slapped his face, "You can't take the test if you plann to sleep through it." The woman chuckled. Keigo had a strange mixture of arousal and fear in the pit of his stomach. She was beautiful except the ugly scar that ran up the left side of her face over her eye. Her eyes were soft, when she looked at the young man, but then she shot her head up they grew deadly cold, "Don't make me tell you twice! You don't ever want to keep me waiting!" She walked down the steps still carrying the lad, "MOVE!" she barked out the order. The first section quickly, but orderly, got up and followed her.

With his eyes, Keigo followed Keiko out the door, she turned and waved quickly. Then he saw Ryou going with that group as well. He sighed without realizing.

Next to appear was the blond man His hair looked mussed and he sported a pink blush, "Well from what I heard, Sora missed her early morning cup of coffee." The man smiled jokingly, running his fingers through his unruly golden locks. "Without delay please follow me, section two." His mouth quirked into a lopsided smile. The second group left.

In bounded the breathless blue haired woman, she was definitely blushing. It ran down to her neck, where a love bite was clearly visible. This caught Keigo's attention. He drooled a little. If he's looked around him he would have noticed many men were also drooling, or suddenly had nose bleeds. The teacher tried to regain her composure, she spoke with a musical voice, "Good Morning." She kept her hands to her sides and looked at the third section, "I'll be leading you, section three." She smiled and turned making a hand gesture for them to follow her. They got up and followed a few wiping blood or drool off their faces.

Keigo was to busy staring at the beautiful teacher to notice shy Kiku waving at him blushing.

Finally the dashingly hansom brunette entered the auditorium, "'Morning class." He smiled and a dazzling sparkle shone on his perfect teeth. Now many of the women, and some of the men, were drooling, "Please follow me," he said using a decidedly bedroom voice. The women stumbled down the stairs."

_'Yeah he's probably screwing half of the student body, the female half.'_ Keigo thought a little relieved Keiko had not been in his group after all. He got up and followed. He grimaced, _'How do I know that I am going to be begging for death by the end of the day?'_


	9. Test Anxiety

***Oh, and I don't own bleach.***

Chapter 9: Test Anxiety

Instructor Sasaki lead Keigo's group down a narrow corridor to a medium sized classroom. There he asked everyone to take their seats. He had two assistants waiting. Both happened to be pretty young women. He said something to the blond (actually it looked more like he was nibbling her ear), she blushed then gathered up a stack of papers.

She went down the first row handing a stack to the student on the end asking that person to take one and pass the rest down. Keigo was in the last row. The pretty blond handed him a stack. She whispered something in his ear that doesn't bare repeating (The woman apparently was a pervert). He blushed furiously, and felt a tingling in the pit of his stomach. She flashed him some cleavage and caressed his hand. He didn't know weather he was excited of frightened, *Frightened, defiantly! Do you hear that down there!* He subconsciously looked down. The woman was looking where he was. She smiled and winked at him. *Pervert!* Keigo was surprised to hear that word cross his mind. *What in the name of...*

His attention was caught by Sasaki. He cleared his throat, "Attention. Everybody calm down and please take your papers. Turn them over. Good, the first part of your test is pretty simple. Tell us about yourself. I warn you to answer all questions honestly. There is no cheating on this test, the only person to get cheated will be you," The man smirked at them, "Now take your time and answer all questions. When you are finished turn your papers over and lay your pencil down (yes they brought NO. 2 pencils from the living world). This is the only un-timed portion of your test. You may begin now."

Keigo stared dumbly at the paper in front of him. If this test meant the difference between life and death then his existence was not very certain at that moment. You see he hated tests (If you haven't been paying attention), and they seemed to hate him back because he never did well. Of course he had never studied, but in the long run he never thought it would matter. It mattered…a great deal.

The boy soft brown hair now plastered to his face with sweat, hazel (more green then brown) eyes reflecting nervousness. He had his pencil in his hand. Looking down at the paper words ran into words lines blurred. _'I forgot how to read! Gaaa!'_

He closed his eyes relaxed, or at least tried to. He opened his eyes and gave a quick glance around the room. Most were already writing answers he had yet to remember how to read. Finally looking at his test again the words came into focus. He recognized the characters his first coherent thought in five minutes,

'_What is my name?'_ A-S-A-N-O, K-E-I-G-O He stilled his shaking hands and began to read. It read more like a questionnaire, or an aptitude test then an entrance examination…

Please answer all questions honestly.

Question 1: do you have strange dreams, or nightmares? If so How often? Is there someone or something with you? Yes, Every night, I think, now more often then before. There is someone who taunts me, He has red eyes. Mostly I forget my dreams.

Question 2: Do you often hear foreign thoughts that don't seem to belong to you or even have a different voice then your internal voice, even a different gender? Does this voice send you warning messages? If so do those warnings come to pass? Yes I, a male voice, warning me of my death. Well I'm dead aren't I?

Question 3: In a dire situation do you ever feel a sudden surge of power? Only once or twice. That I am aware of.

Question 4: What is a hollow's weakest point? The Mask, I think.

Question 5: How many years have you been in the soul society? One Year

Question 6: Have you come across any hollows while here? What was the outcome? Yes, I was rescued by a soul-reaper by the name of Ikkaku Madarame.

Question 7: How often do you need to eat? Are you generally Hungry all the time? I can get by on one meal a day if I have to. I am usually hungry, today I felt to nervous to be hungry.

Question 8: Do you have a zanpaktou, yet? No

Question 9: Do you remember anything besides your name, from your past life? Please list no matter how insignificant. Yes. I made a promise though the actual promise escapes me, I know I promised somebody something right before I died, and I also remember a lot of blood.

Question 10: Do you meditate? No.

Question 11: Do you know any of the details of your own death? If you wish to list the details write below. Not really. Lots of blood.

Question 12: Did you meet a violent end or have a peaceful death? If you do not know the answer leave the question blank. Both. I think.

…Keigo felt he had done his best, he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned his paper over. He looked around and was not surprised that he was one of the last to finish.

"Please pass this part of your exams to the end of your row so my assistant can pick up the papers," He smiled to the blond. She went down the first row. Again stopping at Keigo's desk and flirting shamelessly. She ran her manicured finger up his arm as she took the tests from him. She Walked behind him running her nail across his shoulders. He gave a shudder. He never thought he'd find such attention unpleasant, but she seemed not to give such attentions to anyone else.

She walked around his desk and sauntered up to Sasaki, "Thanks Yasu." His eyes glinted obviously not looking at her face but rather her generous bust. She blushed and cooed at him, but her eyes were stony. Keigo was surprised, her eyes had been cunning and aggressive toward him, but they showed disgust and hate toward the charming teacher. He felt the temperature of the room raise. He was very uncomfortable. He was almost ready to bolt from the room, but again the teacher called the class to attention.

"Reiko will be scoring your tests. Now I must warn you these tests are very important and may help place in an appropriate class. If you were dishonest we will know. Dishonesty equates cheating. Cheaters will be expelled from the school and bared from taking the test for a further ten years. Now..." Long Pause, "Turn over your next test. Simply answer as many questions as you can in the time limit. You have one hour." Keigo Sighed as he looked at the test there must have been over one hundred questions to answer. He chewed the pencil nervously. Then started answering questions, most were simple logic problems. He sucked at logic, but he tried his best. Before he knew it the timer went off and his hour was up, _'At least I answered all most all of the questions.'_ Again the scary blond collected the tests, she harassed Keigo and then took the tests to the instructor. Keigo felt like he were in a disturbing dream. There was one last test,

"OK class this is the last test for this morning. How many of you know what kidou is?" A few hands shot up. Even Keigo was vaguely aware of it as the young healer had used it on his Granny. His hand shot up unsurely. The teacher nodded, "The final paper is infused with kaido, there are symbols drawn on each paper that I want you to attempt to duplicate. Each individual test is different, so forget about copying a neighbor. You'd get caught anyway," He grinned his nose wrinkled, and Keigo swore the entire female population, except that busty blond, swooned. "Turn your papers over you have one hour to complete this task. Then we'll break for lunch."

'Finally,' Keigo exhaled he was almost done. He turned over his paper and concentrated on it staring intently. He could see nothing however. His eyes crossed with the effort. He was starting to get a headache. He wondered how long it he had left. He dropped his paper on the desk, "Screw this," He muttered. He turned his head to the window. He looked out seeing birds soaring over head. He felt a dose creeping up on him.

'_**Haimon! Wake up you little shit!' **_The red eyes shouted at him angrily, _**'You will finish what you have started. If you do not then you are going to meet an uglier fate the death!'**_

'_Crap! Could you calm down, red eyes?' _Keigo yelled internally.

'_**Why don't you relax, crap for brains!' **_The voice inside scolded.

'_What does it matter! I can't see it anyway!' _Keigo countered.

'_**Fool! Don't look with your eyes!' **_The inner spat out.

'_What?'_

'_**You heard me! Look without using your eyes!' **_The spirit shouted, tacking on an, _**'Idiot!'**_

'_How the hell am I supposed to do that!'_

'_**Do I have to spell it out for you! You know how you can sense someone's presence? Sense the power that is infused in the paper!'**_

Keigo thought it couldn't hurt. He let his focus shift. He felt the slight but very real energy coming from the paper. He felt it he herd a faint hum. Then he saw it! Keigo furiously started scribbling down symbols. He got about halfway through the paper. He felt disappointed that he had not gotten further. What he did not realize was that most got less then half. He had drawn each figure correctly. Only one person drew all fifty, and she did not get all of them correct. These papers were handed in the they adjured for lunch. Keigo no longer cared about how well he had done. He was extremely hungry. He met his friends back under the sakura tree then they went off to lunch.


	10. To Fight To Survive

I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 10: To Fight, To Survive.

Keigo was thankful to leave room that woman gave him the creeps. Now he liked women a lot and she was sexy, but she had a predatory air about her it reminded him of those red eyes too much.

Now, now, now I'm not some sluttish whore, It laughed, actually cackled was more accurate. Keigo saw razor sharp teeth dripping with blood in the back of his mind. That smile wasn't human. The boy shivered. He ran out not noticing the blond glancing at him then saying something to the teacher. The man cast a meaningful glance at the boy. The blond scowled at the man as if he were scum. She smiled softly at the back of Keigo's head, "Poor kid." Keigo caught her words and turned back. But the woman had turned back to the desk and seemed to be gathering up some papers. He left with the last of the other students.

Everyone else was waiting on him under the sakura tree. He smiled and waved, "Hey!"

"Keigo, move your lazy ass! I'm hungry!" Keiko screamed at him earning strange looks.

"Keep your damn pants on woman!" Keigo also earning stares and some giggles. He ran through the crowd to meet up with his friends.

"Oh, god Keigo, you know you have a fan club already. Your reputation has proceeded you."

"What reputation!" Keigo pouted in anger. Suddenly he heard giggles behind him.

"Hi, Keigo, Keiko said she was friends with you. We didn't believe her. Hum, looks like you aren't a total liar." Keigo turned to see three girls they were smirking past him at Keiko. The ring leader seemed to be the one in the middle.

'_of course how cliché,'_ Keigo thought.

"You _**are**_ pretty cute, but your friend over there now he's gorgeous. So is it true, what people have been saying?" She was twisting her curly auburn hair around her fingers. She gave him the once over, _'Hell did someone slip an aphrodisiac in the women's drinking water?'_ Keigo scratched his head. He wasn't listening to the girl any more. She frowned, dissatisfied with his inattention, "Well?"

"Actually it is true, my friends and I are very hungry. Thanks for asking," Keigo grabbed Keiko's arm and lead her away followed by Kiku and Ryou. The redhead and her flunkies glared at them. "So that's my fan club?" Keigo elbowed Keiko.

She was frowning, "Oh her, no Rei's just a bitch. She was hoping you really knew 'The Kurosaki'. Watch out for her she just wants to sleep with famous and powerful shinigami. Her friends are also in it to meet famous people. You are practically a celebrity weather you like it or not.

He did notice many people seemed to be watching him. He hated it. It's like being a caged animal at the zoo.

Tell me about it, at least the zoo'd have better food, old red eyes chimed in. _'Are you gonna do this all day?' _Keigo asked the other in an incensed tone.

Keigo felt a tug on his arm. "Wake up Keigo we're here," Keiko whispered in his ear. His blood boiled, and he was blushing.

"Damn-it don't do that!" Keigo loosened his arm from hers and got in line at the mess hall. They had plenty of food again this time Keigo managed to eat his fair share. Keiko tried to take his grilled fish but he snatched his bowl away from her quickly and laughed as she fell face first onto the table. Men and woman

turned around to ogle the scene. Keiko seethed into the rough wooden table.

"Serves you right for _trying_ , _**emphasis on the trying**_, to steal my food," he slid his last piece of fish into his mouth and savored it as she looked longingly at the empty bowl.

"Awe I don't have time to go back for more," Keiko pouted. Ryou slid his bowl to her offering his last fish. She smiled at him thankfully trying to look like he was giving her the bread of life itself.

Keigo didn't know why but he felt an ugly twinge of jealously toward Ryou, but it passed quickly. Kiku was watching Keigo watch Keiko and she blushed and looked down at her own bowl. She still had hardly touched her meal.

"You better eat Kiku, you don't want to faint during the sparing tests," Ryou looked concernedly at her. She nodded and scooped up some of her rice with her chopsticks. She hurriedly gulped down the last of her meal. Her friends waited patiently on her. They were the last ones to leave they separated to rejoin

their classes. Keigo hoped he would do better on this test then the last. He really hoped he didn't get the snot beat out of him.

Before he completely lost sight of his friends he screamed, "Good luck you guys!" his friends all turned and waved Ryou and Keiko disappeared down the same path together. Kiku blushed and nodded at him, going down a different path. He back tracked the path he had taken from the class room, but then fell in behind

the rest of his make shift class. He noticed a couple of new faces that weren't in class before. Then he remembered the boy took away those nine, *They must have split them up so they could take the rest of the tests with us. Keigo walked up to a very tall man, he looked older, but his shoulders slumped. He

noticed the man was carrying a sword.

"H-hello, My name is Keigo Asano, are you here for the test too." He was unsure the man was wearing the the same uniform as he was. This man felt powerful, scary powerful. The man turned and Keigo was surprised to see a middle aged face, with hard features, but gentle eyes. They were solid black and most would say they were deadly serous. To Keigo they only seemed to convey profound sadness. He had roughly cut short black hair. His face was all angles and scars. He had chiseled features but he looked more used then hansom. He didn't look unkind, but on the same note he looked like a potential killer. He could be anything. The man nodded to Keigo. "So d-do you have a name?" Keigo forced a smile.

The man seemed to accept the friendly gesture. "Acacio," His voice was fluid and clear. It did not match the rough exterior. It made Keigo think of the stuff they call quick silver, it was actually mercury. He didn't know how he knew that useless bit of information, but it made him think of liquid silver that flowed like silk, but was poisonous. The man looked at him blankly, but he returned the greeting, "Pleased to meet you Asano, are you the promising young lad everybody seems to be watching for?" Again his voice gave away nothing; no trouble, interest, or annoyance.

Keigo scratched his head and nodded, "I guess so. I haven't seen any other Keigo Ansanos around here yet. I hope I'm not a big let down to everyone." He looked at the almost robotic face of the older man. He smiled and saw a smile ghosted the mans mouth then disappeared quickly. It was such a sad smile, but it was beautiful because of the sadness. Keigo saw that Acacio was really a kind man. The rest of the way they walked in silence.

The students found themselves in a large arena like setting. Students were gathered in an outdoor training ground enclosed by a natural amphitheater. Students were setting along the bowl shaped indention. Keigo and Acacio mimicked this action. Everybody was looking at the center of the field. Instructor Sasaki was facing the throngs of eager and not so eager students.

"Good afternoon I hope that you all enjoyed your lunch because you are about to earn every bite of it. He smiled seductively. The women swooned, Keigo rolled his eyes. His neighbor, Acacio, remained blank.

"We will be pairing you off to spar my assistants and I will be observing you. Just follow your instincts and please try not to get to badly hurt. You will be called up eight at a time and each team of two will face off in one of the four

designated areas. This is not a tournament, winning will not guarantee a passing grade," he frowned, "Killing will of course disqualify you and you will be banned permanently from the academy. Maiming will also disqualify you. ...And no weapons. Other then that there are no rules." He read off eight names none Keigo recognized so he sat staring across the field. He noticed the blond and brunette woman were watching the matches.

Suddenly the brunette blew a whistle. It was supposed to put a stop to the fight. It did not. She jumped in and pulled a rather strange looking woman out of the ring. She was quite small. Her opponent was lying on the ground bleeding. The brunette wrestled something out of the smaller woman's hand. It looked like a knife from where Keigo sat.

Acacio huffed, "It seems the little one was not listening when the rules were explained." He spoke slowly and methodically.

"Yeah, she used a knife, and If I am not mistaken that other girl is missing some fingers now," Keigo's voice was sad. He felt pity well up in his heart for the girl, _'Maybe they can save her fingers?'_

'_**Grow a backbone you pussy!'**_ Red eyes spoke to him. Its teeth glinting. She wasn't fit for battle. It's win or die on the battle field. She would be dead a real situation.

'_Are you my personal motivational speaker,' _He sardonically bit out the words in his head.

'_**You could say I'm the thing that's gonna keep you alive until Haimon chooses to wake up. Then you can go to hell for all I care. You are just the vessel. Get over yourself you piece of shit!'**_

'_You can go to hell nowfor all I care. If I knew I could do it, I'd dig a spoon into my brain and scoop you out!'_ Keigo was screaming in the inside, his face was as placid as his new friend's.

The other bouts were ended and soon eight more people were called up. He still was not among the lucky eight. Keigo noticed three of the first group were standing on the side lines, the rest were carried off, Keigo correctly assumed they must have been taken to the infirmary.

These fights were mostly predictable. He was glad he had a chance to observe the dances as they played out. There was a pair that was particularly elegant like a poem in movement. He was captivated, it was a slender young woman, and a tall well muscled male. She moved with the carriage of a swan. She even resembled a swan. The man was aggressive and cruel looking, like a tiger. He lunged swiftly and fluidly. They seemed well matched. He swung at her face. She caught his fist. He swung his leg at her ribcage he made contact. She countered with her fist, and broke away from him. She dodged and hooked her foot around his ankle. He was finally brought dawn. Their fight ended. The three other victors were waiting on the side lines with the three from the first round. Keigo missed all the other fights watching the woman's slow and graceful movements.

"Well that's sixteen down about forty-seven to go," Keigo counting in his head. Another round neither Keigo nor his new friend were called yet. Then another round, Keigo had to admit it is boring he'd rather be called upon then have to sit through one more round. The numbers in the audience were dwindling. The students that had fought and were considered the winners shuffling around talking amongst themselves. Acacio was called up. Keigo wished his new friend luck. The man went with the other seven.

He was paired with a tall lanky boy that looked to be about Keigo's age. The boy looked out matched, but Keigo had learned since coming to the soul society that outward appearances were deceiving. The man took his sword off and handed it to The blond assistant.

The boy was pale with white hair and red eyes. The eyes, he hated them. Acacio bowed in respect to the boy. The albino said something, he didn't bow. He looked down right disrespectful. He launched the first attack. Acacio raised from the bow to block a kick to the face. The boy twisted in the air and brought his other foot down on the man's shoulder. He stumbled back.

The boy landed on his hand and sprang back to his feet. Acacio waited. The boy looked cocky. He punched, but was blocked. "Acacio's surly not fighting seriously. I can sense his power," Keigo mumbled. The man just waited for the boy to come to him. The boy landing hard blows him only blocking, never dodging, just blocking. The older man was strong, he was not fast. He was deliberate.

Keigo watched the boy running around him jabbing and kicking at the man. He smirked. The wind caught his words so Keigo heard part of his monologue, "What's the matter old man to frightened to move, or just too weak?"

The boy went in for what he thought was the kill, Acacio touched the boy's collar bone he fell on his butt, a bruise was already forming. He scrambled up. He dove at the older man. Acacio touched his chest with two fingers. The boy fell again. He clutched the place on his chest. Even from where Keigo sat he saw a dark bruise form, spreading. The boy got up again. Again he attacked, though his movements were sloppy. He punched the old man's face. He blocked and place two fingers on the man's shoulder.

He said something to the boy and knocked him out of the ring out of the ring. The blond blew her whistle as the cocky albino got up and tried to run back into the ring. The Blond grabbed his shoulder he took a swing at her. She did not hesitate, she punched him in the stomach and carried him forcefully off the field.

Keigo heard murmurs from the few left inside the audience. Keigo counted again. Twenty three left, hey that leaves an odd number. Keigo had a suspicious feeling that he was going to be the odd one out. That was just how it always worked out for him. He saw his friend standing with the 'winners.' This was not supposed to be a competition, but it felt very much like one. Another round, Keigo was getting nervous. Then their were fifteen. Keigo hoped his name would be called.

'_**He, he, he, Maybe they forgot about you,'**_ the voice laughed at him.

'_Shut the hell up!'_ Keigo screamed, again in his head.

The last seven sat and watched they eyed each other wondering who they would be pitted against. Keigo just watched the bouts play out. He felt a foreign familiarity about this entire situation.

"Alright, I guess you seven know you're up," The teacher smirked. Keigo got up and followed. Keigo found his way down the field. He knew someone was going to be left out somehow, and he knew it would be him.

'_**He-he-he! The fates are conspiring against you! Come on let him out. WAKE UP HAIMON!' **_The thing snickered, red eyes sparked brown fur back lit by the midday sun. he was seeing it taunting him across the field. Large paws black claws. White fangs. It's body shaking with mirth. Keigo blinked and the thing was gone.

Keigo felt lost. Until he felt a hand come down on his shoulder, "Well kid looks like you need a partner. I'm not gonna make one of the other students fight again. You can fight me. Don't worry kid I wont be going easy on you. Keigo looked around helplessly he wanted desperately to quit, but it seemed too late.

The man was leading him to the unoccupied ring. Everybody was watching Keigo as if he was being lead to his death. Keigo noticed a bald headed man in a soul reaper uniform, next to him his prissy friend with the strange eyebrow adornment. Suddenly he realized that he had been set up, "You two bastards, you're behind all this. When I become a soul reaper I'm kicking both your asses!" Keigo glared at his conspiring friends.

"Don't disappoint me Asano!" Ikkaku yelled back. He looked truly entertained. Yumichika seemed to look constipated. He gave a brief wave the two stood along the border of the amphitheater, more people looking at the two visiting shinigami then the field. Ikkaku was looking interestedly at their little charge. He was looking forward to this almost as much as the swordsmanship test. Yumichika looked like he didn't want any part of the thrashing Keigo was about to receive. "Don't you dare go easy on that boy, Sasaki!"

Keigo had no clue what he was doing. He stood across from a man that would be his sensei if he managed to pass his tests. Keigo made no attempt to put up a guard. Sasaki bowed. Keigo copied his actions. As he straightened a fist was launched at him swiftly. He reflexive bent backward, and to the she left. He stumbled and almost fell. The man launched another assault, his fist his fist made contact with the ground and made a nice crater. Keigo rolled away on his feet. Sasaki kept up his attacks. He was smiling wildly. He said nothing. Keigo back tracked away. Keigo didn't try to hit back he was concentrating on surviving.

'_**Damn-it kid, FIGHT BACK,' **_Red eyes glaring at him_**, 'Haimon must be rolling over in his grave.'**_

'_I thought he was just sleeping,'_ Keigo smarted off to the beast still trying not to get hit.

'_**Well I'd say getting stuck in a piece of shit like you is a fate worse then death, the thing snickered, Try hitting back.'**_

Keigo failed to completely avoid the fist that was flying toward him. He rolled to the side and took a hit in the ribs he felt a crack. He held his side.

'_**Remember in real life there are the victors and the dead.'**_

As much as he had really started to hate that voice he knew it was true. He needed to win. He let go of his side. He waited for Sasaki to attack again he was watching. The voice thankfully shut up. Sasaki punched and kicked quickly. Keigo was getting tired, but he was still dodging. His breathing hurt he was sure he at least had bruised ribs.

He was letting the man get closer each time before he dodged. Finally Keigo did something nobody would expect. Keigo grabbed Sasaki's arm he didn't let go. Sasaki looked surprised he tried to retract his arm. Keigo brought up his sandaled foot to the man's chest. He shoved hard on the man pulling his arm almost to the point of dislocation. He rocked backward onto his bottom and flipped the man over his head. Sasaki landed hard on his back. He lost his breath for a few seconds.

Keigo picked himself up. Breathing hard and turned to wait for the next attack. Sasaki got up himself. His smile was even wilder then before. He walked up to Keigo. He waited for the impact of another punch or kick. Sasaki simply looked at him, "That was fun, Ikkaku was right. The only thing wrong with you is that you don't trust yourself. Oh and you talk to yourself, a great deal." Sasaki smirked and slapped his shoulder which sent waves of pain through his torso, "Just go on over there with the others. I concede…this time." There was a glint in his eye. Everybody was watching them. Ikkaku and Yumichika both looked impressed.

'_These people are all so freaking weird!'_


	11. Round 2?

Chapter 11: Round 2?

Keigo walked toward Acacio pausing a bit as he passed Ikkaku, "You are such a bastard, baldy!" Keigo sniped at him. Yumichika smirked.

Ikkaku lost his cocky grin for half a second, "You just wait kid, this is for your own good." Keigo was already mingling with the 'winners.' He felt a few pats on his back. And people calling out congratulations.

"That took some guts kid," a rough looking man called out towering head and shoulders above Keigo.

"That's that guy everybody was talking about. What was his name," a smaller female called to a friend.

"It's Asano. Keigo Asano, I think." Her friend informed.

"Awe he's cute, I'm gonna talk to him," Keigo is pretending not to hear the people in the crowd. He also heard some not so nice things.

"I bet he went easy on the kid," A sour looking brunette female looked down on the boy.

"Maybe they pulled some strings, He is supposed to be friends with Kurosaki." A boy with glasses sneered in his direction. He managed to find his stoic friend only by sensing his reiatsu.

"Hey Acacio!" Keigo waived. The man nodded, "You fought well. Keigo ran toward his friend, not noticing a string of drooling girls trailing him.

Yumichika elbows his friend, "Look at all those women following our Keigo."

Ikkaku grins, "Envious Yumi?"

"I most certainly am not!"

"Well I'd hate to see you when you do get jealous."

"Look at the blond one; she looks like a regular harlot!"

"Yeah you are totally jealous," Ikkaku rolled his eyes; "You know he has no clue they are following him either. What happened to the rabid little pervert we knew back before the winter war. He's changed."

"In what way, do you think?" Yumi sounded a bit too hopeful.

"Maybe I mean he now prefers men, more specifically you." He snorts, Yumichika shot a death glare with such intensity that the cue ball's head almost burst into flames. "Or maybe I mean he ain't that stupid little kid anymore."

"Don't go dashing my hopes like that," Yumi fake pouts, maybe over playing it a bit.

Keigo was a bit clueless. Acacio spoke up, "You know you have some admirers behind you." Keigo turned to see five female students suddenly looking away. Three of them suddenly found their own sandals very interesting. The other two were discussing something frantically, both these two kept stealing glances. Finally the blond one pushed the raven haired girl toward him. The girl had lovely ruddy brown eyes that looked at home on a small child, but lent a delicate beauty to her childish features. She was physically younger then Keigo, probably about fifteen, she looked more like a thirteen year old, where he was seventeen physically. Keigo was actually the youngest in the academy counting his year in the Rukon District he was technically eighteen.

The blond forced her to look at Keigo. She looked terrified. Keigo was horror stricken at what the blond was doing to her. Suddenly the blond hissed, "Say it!"

"H-Hello, your K-Keigo, right?" He nodded.

"M-My name is Saki," She blushed but her arm is jerked backward painfully. The blond watched Keigo, "A-and this is R-Ran!" She squeaked at the boy. Ran let her arm go. Keigo wondered how Saki got through only to be bullied like that.

The blond spoke to him using a sultry voice unlike the evil hiss the used just a minute ago, "So, you're pretty well known." She bit her ruby red lips seductively. Keigo is not biting. He already knows he won't get along with her.

"That's what I heard," was all he said to Ran, "So Saki I think I saw you beat some kid with hair the color of the grass. She nodded, "You kicked that guy's ass!" He leans in, "Why are you letting her push you around." Ran looked indignant and turned away from them.

She started to walk off the other three. Saki looked worried she wanted to stay near Keigo, but her group was leaving her behind. Ran was a bitch, but she was unlucky enough to get stuck with her as a room mate along with two other snobby bullies.

"Well, Ran and I lived together in Rukon. She has always been like that. We got assigned the same room. I wish we hadn't," I am not sure who decided where we stay, but I noticed they put 'clicky' people together."

"Well you can stay and talk with Acacio and me if you want," He smiled at the girl who looked as pathetic as Keigo felt, but he was kind enough not to say anything to her about that.

"Acacio, this is Saki, right?" Saki bowed.

"Nice to meet you Saki," He smiled briefly for her. She returned the smile with a haunted smile of her own. It was like a reflection of the man's soul. She seemed to be in a trance and her eyes began to water. She said something Keigo heard, "Inés." Acacio's eyes grew wide. He turned away from them.

The girl was blank. Keigo poked her shoulder, "Saki, are you OK." She was rigid.

"It was not your fault, Acacio," Saki spoke in a much deeper more mature voice, it was a woman of many years. Possibly Acacio's age maybe even older. The man on hearing this turns. A dangerous warning flashes in his eyes. The girl paid no heed to this warning.

"How, how do you know about her?" His voice has an even timber, but his eyes are liquid pools of fury.

Keigo was shaking the girl desperately sensing that she unknowingly waded into dangerous waters. Finally he felt her body relax, she shook her head like a dog leaving the water, stumbled back into Keigo's arms. He set her right blushing like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly her voice is once again the child's voice. Sweet and innocent, "I'm sorry. I blacked out again. Ran said I'll never make it as a soul reaper if I pass out like that. I guess I should thank you for catching me," Red faced she turned to Keigo and bowed. Then she bid them farewell like nothing ever happened. Acacio suddenly realized what happened.

"Mind reader," He calmed himself. Nobody but Keigo knew how close the man was to blood shed just seconds before.

"What? I mean are you alright, but did you say mind reader?" Keigo got closer to Acacio sensing it is safe to approach again.

"She-there's no way she could have known otherwise, but no I am sorry I over reacted, the girl did not even know that she was doing it. Be careful Keigo. There are few souls that can delve into the minds of others. She-She is just a child, I could have destroyed her," Keigo sensed his shame.

"So who is..." Keigo trails off sensing that the subject is best left closed, "Never mind, I understand you have your private matters." He looked away from his new friend toward the instructor who had started talking again.

"Class now it is time for your final test, it will just be the victorious from the first test. We will be partnering you off in an unofficial tournament, it is single elimination so that means if you lose cheat of forfeit you are out of the tournament. This there is no failure in this test there are only different levers of success. To have made it this far guarantees you a place at the academy. So just do your best."

"Again with the waiting game, no?" Keigo looked at his friend, I hope they don't put us up against each other, at least not yet," Keigo smirked at the man, he nodded in return. This test went much like the last. Acacio and Keigo waited their names were not called in the first round of eight. Then Keigo was called in the second round.

Keigo got up nervously and went out with the other eight. This time the blond was talking as she handed wooden practice swords to each student, "Same rules as before, with the exception that you will be provided with armor. You are not to use outside weapons." The Brunette was giving. As she handed the armor out she seemed be saying something to each individually before leading them to their respective corners.

She got to Keigo, "Do you understand the rules, if you are injured you can forfeit."

Keigo shook his head vigorously, "I understand, I am not going to back out." He was still in pain, but he didn't want to back out. It wasn't for some petty reason like impressing girls or anybody else. He just knew he could continue.

She smiled, "Good luck Asano."

"Thanks," He smiled in return. She lead his opponent and he to the corner situated on the bottom left hand of the field. The furthest away from the ever shrinking crowd. He was grateful to be away from all those eyes.

He took his stance. Nothing was explained to them about handling a sword. He supposed it must be to gage how much they knew. He looked at his opponent it was none other then the swan. She was graceful and swan-like even up close, but that was just it her eyes were cold and dead like the beady black eyes of a swan. Her fair skin made her dark ruby colored hair look harsh, like blood. She frowned down on him. She was not very pretty up close, she looked smug and angry. Keigo remembered her fight, and was glad he had focused on hers and the tiger's bout.

They were signaled to begin. He stood in a defensive posture not wanting to advance on her like the tiger had. She would have to come to him if she wanted to fight. She had the same idea as Keigo, "What's the matter little boy, you scared." She grinned and unnaturally white teeth were shown. She now resembled more of a feral cat then a swan. Her gums were blood red, setting her teeth off even more. She looked like a walking disease, mentally and physically. She seemed to sway with the wind, "I'm waiting, little one."

Keigo wondered if her comments were supposed to incite anger in him, "Are you calling me short." He had difficulty in keeping a straight face. It was funny. He had never given thought to his stature. He was short maybe, but there as many that were shorter then him as there were that were taller, and didn't she know better then to judge a book by his cover?

"Does that bother you?" She smiled a cheshire cat grin, yes she was definately at the bottom of his shag list.

"Does it bother you that I think you look like a feral animal? Or that you are unnaturally tall for a girl?" He saw a vein pulse in her forehead, "What's the matter, did I offend you?" She wrinkled up her nose in disgust this swan cat lady seemed to snarl but stayed in her position. She wasn't about to fall for his tricks either. He heaved a sigh.

"You're scared aren't you," She guffawed.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly I have no Idea how to attack you. I know you will see it coming If I make the first move." He nodded.

Her jaw dropped, _'Is he a complete idiot, who tells their opponent their strategy.'_ She snickers. She closed her eyes, for a second only.

"What's so funny," he whispered in her ear. Bringing his sword under her legs. She was surprised and swept off of her feet. He tried to pin her with the sword but she recovered by rolling away.

"You sneaky son of a bitch!" She growled at him. She struck, and he is laughing. It is strange to him that this should be so enjoyable, but he could not stop laughing. Surprisingly to everybody the swan couldn't touch him. He dodged, his reflexes are excellent. The further into the bout the crazier his laughter became. Some join in to the contagious laughter. Some looked on in concern. Ikkaku is smiling, he knew that face. He felt it on his own face in battle often enough.

She thrust, and jabbed she even tried to grab him with one hand to stop him from moving. He pulled away gracefully. He was graceful, but more erratic and unpredictable. He cackled as she lunged he tripped her. I almost looked accidental, his whole fighting style looked accidental. He was visualizing a battle field (or rather a certain brown furred maniacal red eyed beast was pushing a vision on him. He was- was slaughtering men. His sword was not wooden, it was not a katana style sword. It was like a roman broad sword. He was armor clad. His enemies were wearing metal armor and he seemed to be alone in the battle, but it felt right.

'_**Yes Haimon! Remember, wake up. Take your rightful place, you chose this vessel now show yourself!' **_The voice behind the eyes shouted. Keigo saw it a round fuzzy head glaring white teeth dripping with blood and entrails. It let out a deafening howl fallowed by rolls of ear splitting cackles. Keigo woke up. He shook his head. Everybody in the audience was quiet. He looked down to see a frightened looking swan blocking his sword with what looked like a broken arm. Her sword had been discarded. He dropped his own sword. And fell on his but in shock. He didn't remember what happened. The swan's cocky expression was replaced with terror.

"You-you're crazy!" She shrieked at him. The only emotion he saw in her eyes from the time they faced off was fear. The brunette woman came to the field with the help of a medic and took swan away. The blond came and grabbed his arm, "Come on Asano we need to get you off the field. He nodded absently he wanted to be anywhere but there.

'_Granny you were right.'_ Keigo cried in his head.

The voice cackled again. He fought the urge to cover his ears. He was not paying attention. She lead him away from the crowd a few attempted to follow.

"If you do not wish to forfeit now you will all stay on the field!" Sasaki announced. Garnering many boos and hisses, "Stop your whining or you'll all be scrubbing he restrooms every night for the next six months!"

Keigo was numb. He looked at the floor, "What did I do. I don't know how I-I broke her arm. There's something wrong with me. There's a voice in my head, it tells me things. Things I shouldn't know." He looked up expecting to see the creepy blond only to find Ikkaku and Yumichika. Keigo felt shame, he'd failed.

"Ok kid, spill, I want to know exactly what you were thinking out there. No don't look like were interrogating you!" Keigo, eyes wide with fear, looked at the two would be mentors like they were asking him to kill someone.

He shook his head, "I don't remember." He was lying it was obvious.

"Cut the crap!" It was Yumichika's turn to yell, "If you aren't ready for this then you need to tell us, now!" Ikkaku nodded reluctantly.

"I don't remember what happened on the field after I tripped her. It got kinda fuzzy." He rubbed his eyes until they hurt, "I had a vision. I have something, or somebody else inside of me. It says I am a vessel for someone named Haimon. So maybe there are two somebodys hiding in here with me." He looked to sad to be sheepish. He gave a weak smile, "Is the 'swan' girl going to be alright?"

"Who?" Ikkaku asked.

"I think he means that pale, lanky woman he fought. I guess she had the air of a swan, or maybe and angry goose." Yumichika chuckled. He got a look of disapproval from Keigo and a scathing look from his bald friend that said, _'now isn't the time to crack jokes!'_

"_She'll recover, I think her arm was broken though."_

"_I was afraid of that," Keigo looked at the wall rather then his friends._

"_Keigo," Ikkaku called him back to reality, "You are gonna need private lessons so you don't kill anyone." The man smirked, "Looks like I get to go up against you sooner then I had hoped."_

"_What?"_

"_Alright you convinced me, I'll take time out of my extremely busy schedule to train you personally." He didn't look all that inconvenienced. He actually enjoyed teaching. He hadn't had a student this promising since Renji Abarai came to him for help._

_{Sorry I have been away for so long}_


	12. The Worst Of Intentions

Hey everybody out there in FanFic Land :) I know I have kept you all waiting a long time. Sorry 'bout that. Hope this will appease ya. :)

Chapter 12: The Worst Of Intentions

Keigo didn't know how or why but he was placed in the advanced class, both for swordsmanship and kidou. He hated it. The workload was enormous, the hours were grueling. ...And there was a promise of the first years actually going into the real world for training. He felt inadequate and stupid. On top of everything else here he was trying not to splash ice cold water on his own head.

He yet again earned a detention; actually Keiko had landed them both in detention. There they were in the courtyard standing at attention. Holding extremely heavy buckets filled with ice water. If he moved even slightly he'd be splashed. If he spilled any of the water the bucket would be refilled. Their punishment would end once they both completed one hour of remaining dry simultaneously. It was only one month into their first year and she and he already had several detentions under their belts. They had rightfully earned a rep for causing trouble.

Keiko was also in the advanced class, as were Ryou and their new acquaintance Acacio. Kiku was in the regular class, she didn't seem to mind. Keigo introduced her to the weird psychic Saki, also in with the average students. They were both timid souls but they got on well. Keigo's other friends were pretty straight laced individuals. Keiko was more like a straight jacket type of person.

Well back to the detention. This time they were to each hold two extremely heavy buckets filled with ice cold water, and the cold season was starting. The air was crisp and the cold air bit into his bare hands. They were forced to stand in the middle of the court yard wearing plaques that stated their crime of putting live fish into the men's bathhouse. Keiko smiled proudly. Keigo was only confused as to where she got all the fish and how he had been talked into such a ridiculous scheme.

..."Oh Keigo!" Keiko batted her eye lashes coquettishly. 'Oh yeah that was how.' Those damn sexy eyes of hers were responsible for half the stuff he got caught doing. The other reason was sheer wild insatiable curiosity. 'Where in the hell did she get these crazy ideas anyway? And those fish, really? Did she catch them herself?' Unfortunately for the fish the natural spring was too hot the fish died, creating about one thousand gallons of bouillabaisse (fish soup). The whole academy was permeated with the smell of boiled fish.

People walked past either casting dirty looks or cheering them on. They were often referred to as the destructive duo. And both were on top of the social ladder in their respective genders. Women walked past poor Keigo making cat calls. Some men were to. Luckily nobody approached them to touch the victims of their own asinine plots.

The first week Keigo had a detention, and he was physically assaulted by several young women, and one very feminine male student who attempted to kiss him while he was holding up the painfully heavy water pails. That student ended up with an even more brutal punishment. Administered by a certain fifth seat of squad eleven (jealous?) who happened to be there to lecture a certain boy for exposing himself in the middle of the mess hall. Another brilliant scheme gone horribly wrong.

'Damn woman!' Keigo cried internally. Keiko did not get caught untying his obi. She got off scot-free that time. This did not help with the fan club situation. He honestly clueless how the most mortifying thing that could ever happen to a guy would boost his popularity, logic went out the window with his partner in crime around. Keiko did have the decency to get caught without him being involved once in awhile. Usually that was when he was unavailable, like during his personal training with Ikkaku.

The time before that only two weeks prior in fact. Keiko was bored and tried to orchestrate a female panty-raid on the men's dormitory. There were no takers, but she was a woman on a mission. Keigo was rudely awakened at 3 am (the worst stuff always happens to him at three in the morning). She dragged him out of bed.

Honestly he was half asleep when he was caught with the girl going through another students underwear drawer. She was unabashed and refused to give up her treasured boxers, the particular pair she kept a vice grip on had a kitten print. Keigo was just sitting in the middle of the other students' room drooling.

He had to stand in the quad holding a sign stating that he was caught in another students room going through their personal belongings. Of course everybody knew what sort personal belongings, and the Keigo Asano is gay rumors abounded. He wanted to kill Keiko. She suggested he make out with her in public (simply to alleviate everyone's supposition), "I wont bite! Well unless you really want me to."

"You are such a pervert Keiko!" Keigo fumed and would have stormed away if he were not being punished. Unfortunately Keigo picked up a few more stalker- um fans, of the male variety. Which was far worse by the way. Not because he wasn't gay, well yes because of that. Also he could not escape them by running into the dormitories. Oh and his fan base was rather large with both sexes after him. About half the girls in his class alone had crushes on him. He didn't understand.

She had a captive audience so she spelled it out for him, "You are frigin' adorable and so clueless that's why the girls and some guys want you so damn much." She smiled, "You know Kiku and I receive death threats every day because of you." She was smirking.

"You're joking right?"

Keiko snorted at this, "Damn you really are clueless, and yes I am deadly serous."

"Hey, I'm sorry," Keigo said in confusion.

"What ever, Oh here comes Saiko she wanted me to get a lock of your hair," Said girl winked at Keigo as she passed.

"H-hi Keigo! How are you doing?" A tall blond looked down at him blushing.

"Oh, you know holding a hundred pounds of water over my head, I'm just great." The blond giggled at him and waved as she walked to the mess hall.

"Who was that," Keigo looked over at his human directory.

"Ya, got me. Never seen her before," Keiko would have shrugged if she didn't have huge buckets held over her head, "Say hasn't it been a while since Miyake came to check up on us. Surely our hour was up ages ago.

"Let me just check my watch," He drawled sarcastically, "Oh I forgot I don't own a watch! And I'm holding freaking buckets over my head!"

"Whoa! Down boy! You're gonna have a stroke at this rate," The girl teased the already exasperated Keigo.

"I Hate You!" Keigo stuck out his tongue.

"Shhh!" Here he comes.

The reserved young boy looked up at the two his green eyes pinned them both to the wall, "You seemed to have not spilled any water in a while. I suppose that you wont be bringing anymore fish to the bath houses any time soon." His left brow twitched once and he waited for an answer.

"No, no sir. We are extremely ashamed," Keigo humbly worded.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't try that again," She barked out humorously. Keigo cringed. The young looking teacher didn't bat and eyelash at her crude answer. He nodded cuing them to set their buckets down. Keigo's arms felt heavy and sore. He and Keiko were used to the routine. Empty the buckets put in the maintenance shed and head to class, the mess hall, or their dorms, depending on the time of day.

"We're gonna be late for kidou!" Keigo called after his friend goofing off in the shed she poked her head out wearing a mop for a wig. Keigo took one look and was rooted to the spot. She walked out dragging the mop along, "What the hell are you doing."

"Nothing Keigo baby," She said in a sultry voice. Swaying her hips the mop handle swaying with her body, "I think they used that one to clean up puke in the Mess this morning."

"Huh?" She stopped prancing around like an idiot face turning the same color as her green locks. The mop fell to the side. She put her hands on her mouth and took off toward the women's restroom.

"I'm gonna go on I'll tell them you'll be late," He called after her with a cruel smile plastered on his face. He ran to class, "Phew, just made it." The teacher turned and glared at him, "Maybe not."

"Ah, mister Asano it is nice you could grace us with your presence. Since you are already standing up why don't you come down front and assist with a demonstration. He nodded cautiously as he headed toward the teacher.

"I am going to demonstrate a simple healing kidou," Sasaki unsheathed his zanpaktou and ran it along Keigo's unsuspecting arm. Keigo gave a sharp cry and his unwounded arm tried to move to protect the injury.

"Keikatsu 20," Sasaki held his hands out over the dripping wound and some of the blood actually retreated into the wound and the skin closed up and Keigo noticed the lack of pain. I don't expect you to carve each other up but practice saying your incantations, I want you to start with level one spells, "Go on and take your seat Asano." He went robotically still not quite grasping what had transpired. He sat in his seat trying to concentrate enough to gather reiatsu for his kidou, but he just kept looking at the blood encrusted arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Keiko plopped down next to Keigo. All the students turned toward her and shushed, including Keigo. She looked sheepish and whispered to Keigo, "what are we doing?"

"Keikatsu 1," He demonstrated his hands glowing green. She nodded and copied him.

"Keigo!" Keiko hissed under her breath, "Keigo!"

"What," Keigo whispered back.

"Keigo!" She looks at him both break their kidou.

"What!" He spat out.

"I'm bored Keigo," He slaps his own head leaving a red mark. Keiko applies her keikatsu to his head healing the mark instantly. She giggled catching the teacher's eye.

"Well it is nice to see you could break away from your hectic schedule of dumping fish to grace us with your presence. Stay after class Miss Tanaka." His eyebrow tilted in a much to sexy way—women swooned. Keiko only looked at him darkly.

"Don't let him get you in the sack," Keigo said only half kidding. Actually he was very concerned for her. He had a reputation of bedding his prettier female students. Keiko was decidedly very pretty, "If he does try anything kick him in the nuts." Keigo half whispered. He knew that most of the people in the classroom heard him including the teacher who was glaring at Keigo. They finished the in-class exercise, then were allowed a short break. Then Sasaki gave a very boring lecture which nobody seemed to pay attention to. Then the moment Keiko dreaded. Class ended., She was glued to her seat. Keigo stood up and walked to the door, peering at the teacher waiting for him to make a move.

"You may go Asano," Sasaki's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Go on Keigo I'll be fine," Keiko smiled evilly. She turned this look on the teacher. Her eyes dared him to even try to touch her.

"You sure?" Keigo only needed to see her nod, "OK we'll save you a place at lunch. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That doesn't leave many options," She pouted. She watched him leave and her heart shot into her throat as she realized the teacher was hovering over her. His eyes appreciatively observing her adequate cleavage.

"Miss Tanaka, Do you realize that you are my most promising student. You made a perfect score on the kidou exam. Only one other person ever did that on their first try. He happens to be the Captain of division 12. He smiled and twirled a green ringlet around his finger. You are going places, why do you tie a stone around your ankles."

"What do you mean sensei?" She practically growled. This may have been misinterpreted because the man leaned in further.

"I mean Asano," He smiled.

"Keigo, no way he's he is no stone. If anything I am the stone he is tied to. None of those detentions, he should not have gotten one of them." She looked seriously.

"Asano is bright. This is something I can't deny, but you two are destined for different paths. I'd like to spent some one on one time with you. You are, or rather will be a force to be reckoned with." His teeth flashed. She took him seriously for about twenty seconds. Then his hand landed on her left thy. It slid up toward her center. His mouth was on her ear, "What do ya say?"

Her answer was concise, and to him painful a heel to the top of his foot and she swiftly glided away from his grasp.

"Damn!" he grunted out as she ran away.

"What a pervert!" Keiko caught up with Keigo and their group just as they were walking into the mess hall. She panted, "Hey Keigo." Bending over putting her hands on her knees to steady herself, "You were right."

Keigo looked quizzically, "Huh?"

"Sasaki is a total lecher," Everybody around them seemed to fall over, "Seriously he totally felt my thigh up."

Keigo stood up, "That creep! That lecherous pervert!"

"A-are you alright?" Kiku asked after her sister.

"Yeah I'm fine, private kidou lessons indeed. He tried to tell me that was all he was interested, course he was practically chewing on my ear when he said that!" She grabbed a dish of rice and stir-fry as she talked they took their usual table. It seemed to be off limits. Because Keiko warns anybody off even when she is not with them their table is safe.

They sit down to enjoy their meal and talk about their assignments and classes, and any plans for the weekend, "They are going to have a bonfire Saturday since the weather will be chilly and they'll have roasted sweet potatoes and warm cider. There is supposed to be some music and dancing too." The girls were off on their own tangent and the guys just shoveled their food in their mouths not listening.

"...Keigo?"

Keigo looked up from his rice, "Huh?"

"I said who are you asking to go?" Keiko's mouth parted invitingly.

"Where? What for?" Keigo scratched his head.

"The bonfire idiot!" Keiko smacked his head, "We only have been talking about that for the last ten minutes."

"Uh? I um don't know." He looked like a trapped rat.

Kiku squeaked. She felt pity for Keigo and secretly wished he might ask her to go, but that was more then she could hope for.

Ryou looked between them, "Kiku would you like to go with me?" He said it in the most unromantic fashion, but he blushed inwardly. Her sweet smile shrank to a mere ghost of it's former self. She nodded. Really she wasn't unhappy to be asked, but Ryou scared her a little. She didn't understand him a bit he almost never smiled. A living statue would be an accurate description of the man. He was handsome and he had quite a few admirers. Just the one girl he loved didn't see him that way.

"T-thank you for asking me Ryou. I would love to go with you," She smiled brightly stowing away her discomfort. He smiled just a hint of one, but Kiku found her self blushing. Ryou cheered inwardly, but it never showed on his exterior.

"So Keigo, I'm gonna ask you again, are you going to take me? Or do I throw you to the wolves." She hiked her thumb over her shoulder to the pack of women sitting at the table behind then glaring daggers at the back of Keiko's head, "You know I am the most hated woman on campus, and I love it." He could almost see the little pink heart floating above her head.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Fine what, Keigo dearest?" She clasped her hands together in mock hopefulness.

"Would you like to go with me to the bonfire?" Keigo murmured.

"Hum I don't know. I'll have to check and see if I'm going to be free on Saturday." She pretended to look in a date book.

"What ever." He rolled his eyes

"Oh, you know I'm free that evening." She smiled teasingly, "So it's a date!"

{To be continued}


End file.
